Hogwarts Class of 2026
by Khaila
Summary: Sequel to "Ordinary Just Won't Do". Draco & Hermione's kids go to Hogwarts. Watch as Marsilio grows up, feels his first pangs of Jealousy (mixed with angst), and discovers the truth about his parent's past.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hogwarts Class of 2026  
Chapter: Chapter 1  
Author name: Brittney  
Author email:  
Category: Romance  
Sub Category: Drama  
Keywords: D/Hr Kids Future Sequel  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It's 2024, fourteen years have past since the ending of "Ordinary Just Won't Do" and Marsilio Malfoy, Sixth Year Gryffindor, is welcoming his twin brother and sister to Hogwarts. Meet the new DADA teacher, meet Marsilio's best friends, and meet his first crush. Watch as Marsilio grows up, feels his first pangs of Jealousy (mixed with angst), and discovers the truth about his parent's past not knowing there is a threat from an old adversary.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author notes: This is the Sequel "Ordinary Just Won't Do," I promise all the descriptions and such will be done with soon, I just needed to let you know how they came out. Oh, and please send some Names and descriptions, because I really need new characters and student and such!

* * *

**"Hogwarts Class of 2026"**

* * *

Ch. 1

* * *

Strawberry blond Marsilio Malfoy looked around the Great Hall as he and the upperclassmen waited for Sorting Ceremony to begin. The roof was enchanted to look like a starry night and the teacher's he'd heard about for years were withering right in front of him. His brown eyes swept over the people he'd become so close too over the past five years and wondered what was to come this year. He ignored the conversations around him as he studied the people he called friends.

To his left was Roxanne Potter, the first daughter of the ever Famous Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasely. She should have been the first female Seeker for Gryffindor but she refused to take that page from her father's book, she was bossy and beautiful, yet full undeniable faults. Her long brown hair was everything but perfect, she was learning to tame it slowly, she was horrible at Potions, much like her father, and she had an asshole for a boyfriend. Yet Marsilio had to admit her faults didn't outweigh her good points.

To his right was the first ever blond Weasely, well, in his opinion, Brayton Weasely. His father, Ron, is still the Chaser, after all these years, for the Chudley Cannons and his mother, Pansy, is running the very successful Remus Lupin Foundation. Brayton had boyish good looks, horrible humor, amazing Quidditch skills, and vanity rumored to be from his mother. But that was his best friend, well, he and Roxanne.

Down the table was Douglas Brown-Finch-Fletchley, the redheaded boy whom most would say looked like his mother and acted like his father. Doug's mother, Lavender, was still an Auror and his father, Justin, was still the Herbology teacher at Durmstang. Many ask why he just didn't attend there but he said his parents insisted that he attend Hogwarts.

Not to many seats away was Harry Potter's only son, second year Harry, Jr., or James as most called him. James was a spectacular student, his academic status reminded Marsilio of his own mother's records, yet James was also athletic, he was going to try out for reserve Chaser this year. James looked nothing like his father, thank Merlin, since most expected him to be a carbon copy, that award went to Harry's youngest, ten-year-old Laura. James' looks came more from the Weasely side and most people said he looked like a young Charlie Weasely.

Marsilio looked beside Roxanne noticing the toned Seventh year that was sitting next to her, the biggest Quidditch maniac he'd ever met. Oliver Sebastian Wood, Jr., called Sebastian or O. J., was the son of the retired Quidditch MVP Oliver Wood and Cho Chang, he, like his parents, had a distinct love of Quidditch and was the Gryffindor House Captain. He looked a great deal like Cho but acted like his father, giving practices at horribly inconceivable moments.

Next to Brayton was his very pretty girlfriend, and daughter of the Herbology teacher, fifth year, Natalia Longbottom. The girl was the offspring of Neville Longbottom and Padma Patil, she was the only child and she knew her worth. The girl was beautiful in a word but the problem was she knew that and wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

In front of Brayton was the longest line of redheads Marsilio had seen since the 'Weasely Family Reunion' picture. First there was the Seventh year, Susan Weasely, daughter of Percy and Penelope, then her brother York. Beside York was Angelina and Fred's youngest, seventh year, Blake, who thought he was big shot because his older brother, Gregory, was in Auror training under Harry Potter. In front of Blake were Bill's twins, fourth years, Guy and Gwen.

Beside Blake was the Quidditch-Caster, Lee Jordan's, son, Steve Jordan. They are as much of troublemakers as their father's before them. Suddenly Marsilio's eyes flew to Slytherin table, though there were still some grudges most are gone especially since Marsilio's brother, third year, Andreas, was sorted there.

Andreas seemed to have gotten the best of both worlds, he was ambitious, brilliant, compassionate, classic looks, with light brown hair and hazel eyes, and an ability to charm the pants off teachers. Marsilio was the first Gryffindor Malfoy and Andreas was the first Slytherin to come from his very Gryffindor mother. So this year, with their twin brother and sister coming, they were holding their breaths.

Beside Andreas was his best friend Tony Boot, the son of Harry Potter's old partner, Terry Boot. Across from him was Andreas' first crush, the very pretty Estelle Austen, some say she's the great-grand daughter of the author Jane Austen, who was a witch. Down the table was, second year, Julian Montague, the son of the former Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

At the end of the table, speaking to several females around her, was, sixth year, Moria Snape. Moria was the great-niece of Professor Snape, who had a distinct grudge against Roxanne and James, at times. Moira was pale with jet black hair and bright blue eyes, many said she enchants her eyes to be that color but she was adamant that it was real.

A few seats away from Moria was, Sixth year, Ryan Flint, Roxanne's boyfriend, who, unlike his father was a heartthrob. Most of the female population wished they were Roxanne but most didn't know that his attitude was worse than a Hyena's. Ryan was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, horrible student, but talented on a Broomstick.

In the middle of the table were two big burly sixth years whom his father had told would look more intimating than they were and of course he was right. Paul Goyle and Lewis Crabbe didn't have an ounce of brain for all the muscle on their bodies. He smirked at his brother before turning to look at the teachers, Dumbledore was getting older by the second, followed by the aged yet quick McGonnall. His head of house may look eighty but she had the mind and reflexes of a twenty-year-old.

"Marsilio pay attention, the sorting is about to start!" Roxanne whispered as everyone turned their eyes to group of first years making their way to the front of the Great Hall and the Hat began its song.

Marsilio turned just as Professor McGonagall started he had missed the song, in her hand was a long piece of Parchment.

She looked at the First years, a faint smile playing at her lips before speaking, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Marsilio searched the group of First years and found his targets, Morgaine and Cillian Malfoy. They were twins, different in looks, alike in dignity. Morgaine was his favorite, she looked exactly their mother, and Cillian was a whole different story, he was a terror.

Marsilio was thrown out his thoughts as the first name was called, "Ackerley, Jack."

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed before it had even touched the boy's head.

The boy ran to sit at the clapping Hufflepuff table, as Professor McGonagall called the next name, "Bones, Derrick!"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat screeched after a second.

"Brown, Anna!"

"Slytherin!" the hat said slowly almost as if it wasn't sure, though everyone knew the Hat was never wrong.

"Capper, Edward!" Professor McGonagall said as a dark-skinned boy sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled as the table erupted in cheers.

"Dunstan, Theodore!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Finnagin, Mitchell!"

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and the table erupted again.

"Hornsby, Thomas!"

"Gryffindor!" the hat replied after a moment of contemplation and the table erupted again.

Marsilio tuned out the rest of the sorting until he heard Professor call out the name he'd been waiting for, "Malfoy, Cillian!"

The entire Great Hall was quiet. Everyone had been talking about the youngest Malfoy children and where they would be sorted for months, now the time had come. Cillian sat on the stool, his silver eyes attempting to look up at the old hat, the moment the hat was sitting upon his blond head there was a conversation.

It took the Hat several more moments before it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The table erupted and Marsilio stood as his little brother walked over and sat beside James Hornsby. Andreas was standing also but there wasn't a smile on his face, there was a smirk. Marsilio sat as Professor McGonagall called the next name, "Malfoy, Morgaine!"

Marsilio bit his lip as the hat was sat on her head, he wanted her to be a Gryffindor, that secured him the winner in a bet between Andreas and him. The hat sat on her head a moment before yelling, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table erupted and Andreas stood, excitedly, as his only sister joined him at his House table. So neither had won the bet, they hadn't thought the twins would be separated.

Marsilio didn't pay attention to the sorting again until a tall black boy named Brian Thomas sat on the stool.

The Hat hadn't touched his head when it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Professor McGonagall let a little smirk appear before she called the next name, "Weasely, Dana."

Pansy and Ron's youngest, she, unlike her brother, had inherited the red-hair and her mother's blue eyes. The Hat sat on her head for a moment before yelling, in a sing song voice, "Slytherin!"

Brayton stood and clapped as the Slytherin table erupted in cheers, the first Slytherin Weasely. Most of the other Weasely's were standing but they all looked surprised, well, they had to admit she was a lot like her mother.

Before the entire hall could erupt in whispers, Professor McGonagall called the next name, "Weasely, Emma."

Charlie's only daughter, and only child, and unlike her father had bright orange hair, the hat rested on her head seconds before it screamed, "Gryffindor!"

The table erupted in cheers as the number of Weasely's went from five to six. Marsilio was drawn back to the sorting as a short, dark haired, girl was called, Sarah Zabini.

He grinned at the little girl, Blaise's only daughter with the mysterious Anne-Marie Riddle. She was destined for Slytherin. She was sly, cunning, and just like her father.

Marsilio was proved correct when the Hat yelled, "Slytherin."

Everyone began to converse, welcoming the First years, who were really in their own little worlds. Marsilio was about to ask Brayton something when Professor McGonagall interrupted, while tapping the side of the glass exactly as she did every year, "Excuse me students! Attention Please!"

The whole hall turned toward her as an old, withered, Dumbledore stood, yet his voice was as strong as it had been thirty years ago, "Welcome back to Hogwarts! To you first years, Welcome to Hogwarts! I have three words to say this year and here they are: Squashed, Stickflit, Sop. Thank you."

Everyone chuckled as the old Wizard sat, he never changed, Brayton tapped his arm as he grabbed a buttered roll from the bowl, "Marsilio, have you seen the new _Lighteningbolt 5000_?"

Marsilio smiled, thinking of the ultimate birthday present, before he answered, "Oh, yes, Mum says it's way too expensive but Father promised me I'd have it before Qudditch season started."

"Dad doesn't like it much, he says England is going to use the _Slopesweep 1000_ in the World Cup and he claims they are better," Brayton replied, stuffing his mouth with bread not seconds after he spoke.

Roxanne frowned at both of them before giving her two cents, "Please boys, no Quidditch talk at the Feast, it ruins my appetite."

"Rox, you need to be playing Quidditch instead of sitting in the stands watching," Sebastian Wood interrupted gaining a glare from the famous green-eyes of Roxanne Potter.

"How about talking about our vacation boys?" Roxanne tried, glaring at Sebastian again for good measure.

"Why? We were at the Malfoy's Villa for a month then we went home, what else is there to know?" Brayton replied as his plate seemed become filled with even more food.

"Merlin you are a pig, Bray," Marsilio said loudly as Brayton's girlfriend, Natalia Longbottom, began fussing at him about the way he ate.

Roxanne touched his arm as she laughed, "Malfoy, you know your mum has created a monster right?"

Marsilio turned to her, an eyebrow raised, "How is that Potter?"

"She has my mum wanting a Summer House and it's driving dad mad," Roxanne said rolling her eyes. They had spent an entire month in Spain and it wasn't a secret that Ginny had fell in love with the place.

"It's not like your dad can't afford it, he is the greatest Auror of his time, he _can_ afford it," he replied drinking some of his Pumpkin juice.

"True but dad is a bit of a cheapskate, at times," she answered cutting up her roast beef into perfect tiny little squares.

Marsilio scoffed at that comment, "That's an understatement."

"Watch it Malfoy," Roxanne warned playfully.

Marsilio smiled at her, he almost didn't know what to say, "So how's Flint?"

At the mention of her boyfriend's name the smile slipped of Roxanne's face, "He's ok, we uh talked this morning on the train."

"More like fought," Brayton murmured earning a glare from Roxanne.

Roxanne decided to ignore Brayton and continued to talk to Marsilio, "So who won the bet?"

"No body won, neither of us even thought they'd be separated," he answered as he attempted to cut up his food just as she had.

"Hey, look, who's that?" Brayton asked pointing at a figure at the Staff table, speaking to Professor Snape.

"I don't know, maybe the new Arthimancy teacher," Sebastian offered as they all looked at the pale, thin, man.

"No, he's the new DADA teacher, my dad told me about him this morning," Natalia said as she continued to eat.

"He looks sickly," Roxanne added with a grimace, the girl had a thing about skeletons and death.

"He looks pretty old," Marsilio said as he picked up a buttered roll and bit into it.

Natalia shook her head, looking over at the man, "He's not that old, he's no more than forty-five."

"You think maybe he went to school with our parents then?" Brayton asked, still stuffing his mouth with food.

"I don't think so, dad says he's never heard of him," Natalia replied as the whole Gryffindor table erupted in whispers about the new teacher.

"What's his name Nat?" Roxanne asked, forgetting her food completely.

"Professor A. R. Parksonin," she replied, wiping her mouth with her napkin, signaling that she was finished.

"Sounds almost like Parkinson," Marsilio said as he finished off the roll and decided he was full.

"Yea, but my mom is the last of the Parkinson line," Brayton replied frowning at the man, obviously done because his plate was clean.

"Mm, I don't know, honestly, I don't care, so that means--" Natalia began but was silenced by Blake Weasely throwing a roll at her and hitting her square in the forehead.

* * *

Roxanne was grinning as she ran down the stairs, from her dormitory, with a copy of next month's "Witches Weekly." She plopped down right next Marsilio, who was writing a letter to his father, smiling at him for a while until he looked up.

"What Potter?" he asked sitting his Quill in the ink on the table.

"Have you seen the cover of this month's _"Witches Weekly" _Malfoy?" she asked holding the folded magazine to her chest.

"No, I don't even read them," Marsilio answered, frowning at her, wondering why she even thought he'd care.

"You might want see this one, I'm sure your dad already has it," Roxanne said as she handed the magazine to Marsilio.

Marsilio stared into the face of his forty-four-year-old mother, who was dressed like a business woman, in a blue Muggle suit with black robes over it, leaning against the pillar outside their Villa in Spain. Her hair was in curls, she had a smile on her face, and she was showing off the figure that never went away. The headline written across the bottom was: 'Hermione Malfoy: Brilliant Beauty, Mother of four, Wife of Powerful Malfoy Heir. Learn little known facts about this year's Witch of the Year and the Recipient of the Award for _The Most cover stories in a Lifetime' _

This had to be the twentieth time she'd been on the cover of the well-loved magazine and it was her fifth time being Witch of the Year. Marsilio opened the magazine to her story and read aloud where Roxanne had marked it, "I love my children, dearly. However, my oldest gave me life, so to say. Marsilio taught me things about life you can never learn in a book. He gave me hope for the future, and a love for life. Sometimes I'll look at him and wonder why the Powers that be decided to bless me with such a gift."

Marsilio smiled at his mother's words, it wasn't a secret that he was a 'momma's boy' so to say, he continued reading, "Everyone thinks Draco and I have the perfect marriage, truth is, we don't. The entire wizarding world knows what happened twenty-five years ago and it made us stronger in the end. Sure Draco and I fight but we don't let it affect our family, it's how we continue to love each other day after day."

Roxanne took the magazine from him, turned the page, and said excitedly, "Read the Question/Answer section."

He read aloud, "Q: Do your children know the truth about their Grandfather Lucius Malfoy?A:They know enough to know that he was an integral part of both, Draco and my, lives. We don't want the past to haunt our children, so we don't talk much about their grandfather.

Q: Do you think that is keeping secrets or lying to your children? A: No, Draco and I always said if they asked we would have to tell but they don't ask and we don't tell.

Q: You seem close with your oldest son, whose birth was widely celebrated by the Wizarding world, does he know about the War and the events afterward that brought a turning point in your life? A: No, I don't think after all these years that I'm even able to fully talk about those things.

Q: How do you feel about the escape of Antonius Rosier from Azkaban? Have you and Draco discussed it? A: I feel, oddly enough, OK about it. It's been twenty-five years he can't be that strong anymore, he can only hurt or haunt me if I let him, and I won't let him. Draco and I have briefly brought it up but it hasn't been a staple of discussion in our home."

"I always knew our parent's were keeping secrets," Roxanne said as Marsilio put the magazine down.

Marsilio looked back at the magazine, reading aloud again, "This summer Mrs. Malfoy will be hosting, along with the Boy-who-lived, the highly awaited, Hogwarts reunion. The Classes invited will be the Graduating Classes of 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, and 2001. There will be a tribute ceremony to those lost in the Great War, which was waged from Mrs. Malfoy's graduating year to five years later. The event will be covered by WW with exclusive interviews with Hermione Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, Virginia Weasely-Potter, and many more."

"So we will be in WW next summer eh?" he grinned handing her the magazine knowing she hated being in the spotlight. Marsilio had gotten used to it, he had been in magazines since he was a kid.

"Shut it Malfoy, read the back," she pointed out folding her arms over her chest.

"Next month Cover is the last of the Ancient house of Black, Narcissa Malfoy. Learn about her turbulent marriage to Lucius Malfoy, her relationship with her son and his new era of Malfoy's, and her thoughts on the Post-War Wizarding world," he read, frowning, his grandmother hated doing interviews.

"Ok, enough of this, I'm going to write my dad about the war --" Roxanne began taking her magazine from Marsilio.

"No, I'm going to ask grandmother, she's the only one who will tell us the whole truth. When is our first Hogsmeade trip?" Marsilio interrupted leaning over putting the finishing touches on his letter to his father.

"Are you sure Malfoy? She might tell your mum or worse, your dad," Roxanne questioned as Marsilio folded the letter and put the Malfoy seal on it.

"I'm positive Potter, stop questioning me, now, when is the first Hogsmeade trip?" he asked as he pulled out another piece of parchment.

Roxanne pulled his hand away from the parchment with a smile, asking, "Can I talk to you before you write that letter?"

Marsilio struggled not to blush under her touch, he pulled his hand away and tried to sound as cool as he could, "Sure."

Roxanne looked at her hands before turning to her best friend, "Ryan has it in his head that I'm not true to him."

"What?" Marsilio asked, not because he didn't understand but because he had been watching the light reflect off her green eyes.

"He's accusing me of . . . polygamy," she whispered as Brayton walked into the Common Room and sat next Marsilio on the arm of the couch.

Brayton laughed loudly, interrupting any reply Marsilio had, "Rox, it's called cheating, cheating Rox, cheating. You can't even say it! Oh, Roxanne Potter is accused of cheating, how scandalous!"

"Shut it Brayton, she's serious," Marsilio scolded as he watched the anger cover her face.

"Anyway _Marsilio_, he won't listen to reason and I really don't care what he thinks of me. Is that wrong? Now, Malfoy I'm NOT saying you were right when you said I'm only with him because he's popular. I'm saying that this relationship we have means nothing to me," she said as she mirrored Brayton's position on the couch leaving Marsilio in the middle.

"It's time for a break up don't you think?" Cillian Malfoy smirked as he came down the stairs followed by Brian Thomas.

Roxanne rolled her eyes at the youngest Malfoy boy, growling as she ran up the stairs, "There is no privacy in this place at all!"

"Why is she so ultra sensitive today?" Cillian asked, sitting next to his older, some would say, better looking, brother.

"None of your business Cill," Marsilio frowned wishing his youngest brother would just go away.

Brayton looked at the two brothers noticing the look the oldest's face, he decided to get his friend alone, "Cill, how about you and your friend go take that letter to the Owlery and get it to your dad."

Cillian looked between his brother and his best friend and got the hint, "Yea, I'll be back."

Brayton slid off the couch to sit next to Marsilio, looking around the common room making sure no one was near them, then he spoke, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Marsilio looked up at his friend, his voice hard as steel, "Nothing."

"You're lying Mar, what's up?" Brayton asked picking up the WW magazine with Hermione on the front.

"Potter," Marsilio answered softly, calling her that out of habit.

"Roxanne?" Brayton asked looking around again making sure no one was around.

"Yea," he replied his face set in stone, much like his father's used to be.

"You like her?" Brayton asked, already knowing the answer, he had noticed their closeness while in Spain.

Marsilio didn't answer he just nodded, Brayton tried to say something that wouldn't upset his friend, "And you aren't moving because of Ryan?"

"Basically," Marsilio answered simply, his eyes focused on the fire in front of him.

Brayton shook his head, laughing a little, "To deny our own impulses is to deny the very thing that makes us human."

"Oh, stop it with the words of wisdom. It's a known fact that Malfoy's don't deny our impulses we just ignore them when the time comes," Marsilio growled laying his head back on the couch.

"I thought your Mum said that Malfoy's aren't any different from everyone else?" Brayton laughed, looking at the woman who was like a second mother to him.

"Mother has her moments when she forgets who she is," Marsilio replied as Cillian and Brian returned.

* * *

It was just after Midnight and the Gryffindor common room was deserted except for a petite figure laying on the couch, going over her summer homework for the last time. Marsilio stepped down the stairs slowly, feeling the cool air slip under his red silk robes, he stopped on the last stepped and watched the figure silently.

"Malfoy, stop staring and come help me with this Potions Essay," Roxanne said, not looking up from her Essay for her worst subject.

Marsilio made his way down the stairs and sat next to her on the couch, staring at her as she continued to write her Essay, "What is your Essay on?"

"The Drink Potion," Roxanne answered looking up at the blond.

"From the Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three?" he asked raising an eyebrow, he knew she was horrible at Potions, and that was his favorite book.

Roxanne rolled her eyes at him before answering, "Yes, Mister-Potions Genius."

Marsilio smirked at her before picking up her paper, read it silently, and corrected her when he finished, "It's one Spider Arm, sixteen drops of Blue Oil Tongue, if it's red there will be an explosion Potter. After you add the Boot Hair's you're supposed to stir twice, not once, but twice."

"Thanks Malfoy," she smiled fixing her mistakes, he, unlike his mother, had no qualms about giving up answers.

"No problem," he whispered, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smirked as she looked over her paper again, asking, "What is that silly incantation again?"

"_Rumble fumble toil and Drinkle, Whispius Cupius flispius_," Marsilio replied right off the top of his head, the Grade Three Book of Potions had been his favorite when he had came to Hogwarts.

Roxanne laughed as she looked at her work, remarking playfully, "And to think Professor Snape said there would be _'no silly incantations'_."

Marsilio laughed as she stretched her legs out over his lap and set down her Quill, he watched her momentarily before asking, "You wrote your Dad yet?"

"Yea, he, mom, and Laura are off in Liverpool for a WNN interview," Roxanne answered, rolling her eyes at the thought of another interview.

"Another?" Marsilio asked, mirroring her thoughts exactly, his father was expected to be on next month's "Wizard People."

"Yea, they want to talk about him being rumored to tie your dad on the Ministry's List of the Wealthiest men of the year," she replied running her fingers through her hair.

He nodded his head at that watching her lips move but he spoke quickly, "Finally my dad has competition, he was getting a bit pompous with that title."

"Now that's an Understatement," Roxanne mumbled as Marsilio sneered, playfully, at her.

"I'm sorry about Cillian earlier, Mother says he has fathers' eleven year old sarcasm gene," Marsilio tried to apologize with a smile.

"That's OK, dad says I have Mum's tendency to overreact and I do, I was just being emotional," she replied as he laid his hands on her legs.

"You're a girl, you are supposed to be emotional," he retorted, smirking.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow skeptically, "So you did notice?"

Marsilio laughed at her failed attempt at humor, "I see you have been talking to Brayton too much lately."

"I meant to ask you earlier what does your mum have with these horrible names?" Roxanne asked, trying to look innocent but Marsilio glared at her.

"All the boys have a name that has a meaning behind it, Father named Morgaine because Mother promised that he could name the first girl," he replied instantly, as if that story hadn't been heard enough around Malfoy Manor.

Roxanne turned on the couch so her head was in his lap and she was staring up at him, she asked softly, yawning, "What does your name mean?"

"Dedicated to Mars, Andreas means strong and manly, and Cillian means war. She said she wanted her boys to be strong, like my father, and my grandfather before us," Marsilio answered as her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep in his lap.

He sat and stared at her, she was pretty, not gorgeous, that title would go to Moria Snape. The way her honey brown hair fell around her face made her glow, and when her eyes were open, her shone with the gleam of a thousand suns, and that is what made her pretty. She had an olive complexion that never freckled in the summer, Marsilio found her skin soft to the touch, and her scent was unforgettable to him. He smiled down at her sleep form thinking if she wasn't special to anyone else, she was special to him.

Marsilio ran a finger through her hair and whispered to the sleeping girl, "You see me for the man that I can be not just as Draco Malfoy's son, for that, I thank you Roxanne."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hogwarts Class of 2026

Chapter: Chapter 2

Author name: Brittney

Author email:

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: D/Hr Kids Future Sequel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's 2024, fourteen years have past since the ending of "Ordinary Just Won't Do" and Marsilio Malfoy, Sixth Year Gryffindor, is welcoming his twin brother and sister to Hogwarts. Meet the new DADA teacher, meet Marsilio's best friends, and meet his first crush. Watch as Marsilio grows up, feels his first pangs of Jealousy (mixed with angst), and discovers the truth about his parent's past not knowing there is a threat from an old adversary.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author notes: Remember O. J. is a nickname for Oliver Wood's son, Oliver, Jr. and also remember though most pureblood's prejudices about blood are gone there are still some of those Wizards who will not let it go.

Professor Parksonin's name is pronounced Park-son-nin.

As you can see Marsilio and Roxanne's relationship is laced with a lot of tension.

* * *

**"Hogwarts Class of 2026"**

* * *

Ch. 2

* * *

Marsilio yawned as he made his way out of the Potions Classroom, it was the same every year, Professor Snape never changed. He was thinking of his grade for his summer homework when a deep, mocking, voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Marsilio Malfoy," Ryan Flint sneered as he approached Marsilio.

"Flint, go to Hell," Marsilio scowled, turning to face the boy who had hated him from the moment he had arrived at Hogwarts.

Ryan looked over the blond with extreme distaste, his voice rising with every second, "How's Mr. Malfoy and your Mudblood mother?"

Before Ryan could utter another syllable Marsilio had him up against the wall, his elbow was under Ryan's chin, and Marsilio's face was turned up into a sneer that was well known throughout the Malfoy family.

Marsilio pushed back the urge to spit on him as he spoke, "You will learn to keep your comments about my mother to _yourself_."

"You don't know about your Mudblood mother do you?" Ryan laughed maniacally, taunting Marsilio.

Marsilio pushed his elbow back so hard he could hear the pop as Ryan's head hit the stone hard with force, "I warned you, Flint, there is nothing about my mother that I don't know."

"You can't keep me like this all day Malfoy," Ryan whispered, trying to keep the edge in his voice though Marsilio was beginning to cut off his air supply.

"Oh, you don't think so? Watch me, you stupid prat," Marsilio snarled, his temper flying through the roof.

Again Ryan tried taunt Marsilio, though his breathing was becoming more difficult, "I always did say that you'd make the perfect Slytherin."

"Are you begging me to hurt you?" Marsilio asked as he brought his face closer to the older boy.

Ryan tried to chuckle before he spoke but that was becoming harder, "Andreas commands respect, even at thirteen, and we all give it to him. You could take some lessons from him, he reeks power and superiority, although he is a half-blood."

The half-blood comment only made Marsilio pushed harder, Ryan was beginning to turn red and struggled to breathe as Marsilio snarled loudly, "Where do you think he learned that from?"

Their argument was interrupted by a voice neither was expecting, "What's going on here?"

Marsilio didn't even look back at his younger brother, he stared into Ryan's eyes as he spoke, "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Brayton said out of nowhere as he pried Marsilio's elbow from Ryan's neck.

Ryan rubbed his neck as Marsilio backed away, Ryan could have pushed away from Marsilio but he wouldn't have gotten to taunt him as well. Ryan smirked proudly as Brayton sneered at him, "I see that the will to murder is your gene's eh?"

"What are you implying Ryan?" Andreas asked stepping toward his housemate, he loved being a Slytherin but there were more than a couple people in it that he could live without.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Ryan replied still rubbing the bruise on his neck.

Marsilio turned toward his brother trying to shake the anger but it came through all to well in his voice, "Andreas, you better watch your captain, his mouth is going to get him into more trouble than he knows."

Brayton said nothing at his friend blew steam through his ears. These yearly confrontations were nothing new, but they were just getting worse every year. "Come on Marsilio, we need to get to class."

"Yeah," Marsilio replied throwing a glare at Ryan.

"You two were almost late, what happened?" Roxanne asked as Brayton and Marsilio slipped into the seats beside her, leaving her between the two boys.

Marsilio said nothing as he popped his knuckles, Brayton looked at his best friend before answering, "Flint happened."

Roxanne sighed as turned to Marsilio, almost hitting Brayton in the face with her ponytail, "What did he say?"

It was something about the way she whispered his name made him turned to look at her. Marsilio's soft spot for his mother had been pushed a little to hard that day and his voice wasn't even coming out straight, "Your boyfriend is walking on a very thin line _Potter_."

Something about the way he snarled her name was reminiscent of the way his father used to say it. Roxanne didn't say anything else she just turned toward the front as the tall, thin man stood.

He was more frail looking than he looked yesterday, his eyes were surrounded by dark circles, his dark brown hair was long and stringy, and his face was pale. He obviously used to be a very handsome man but something happened. He could only could be described as a shell of what he probably used to be.

His pale blue eyes flicked over the class with Snape-like disdain as held a piece of parchment up and prepared to call the role, "I am Professor Parksonin, I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There are few rules and you will do well to remember them. First, do not talk when I am talking, homework is not an option, and I know everything that you don't, so listen. Please reply accordingly when your name is called."

Roxanne threw a questioning look at Brayton before Professor Parksonin began calling the role, "Allen Wilkes, Brayton Weasely, Darren Eton, Grady King, Erin Summers, Winifred Thomas, Tara Hornsby, Diana Capper, Bree Scott, Edie David, Mary Frances Bronte, Roxanne Potter, Jasper Braun."

He looked up slowly, eyes narrowing and his pale cheeks began to turn red, his voice hard and cold when he finally spoke, "Marsilio Malfoy."

Marsilio, who had been glaring into space, finally looked up and apprehensively answered, "Present."

The Professor stared at him for another moment, a gleam of recognition glowing in his eyes, before he continued, "Josephine Wood, Mae Wiblin, Patrick Lynch, Earle Smith, Grace Brown, and Ste Burns."

After they said present, the tall Professor leaned against his desk with a sigh and began an overview of the year, "This year, as Hogwarts' Sixth years, you will learn defense against magic you will probably never come close to harnessing yourself. Dumbledore has insisted that in the past century and a half, only a handful of students have harnessed this ancient power. Yet that is not the only thing that you will be learning. You will also be learning Physical Defense. There are several curses you cannot remedy, you just have to wait until they wear off. With those curses you have to have speed and skillful reflexes. You will learn the Unforgivables and the properties of each of these curses. You will study, practice, and learn these skills. Any questions?"

A brunette in the back of the room, Oliver Jr.'s cousin Josephine, raised her hand, "Professor, do you have any real experience with these things? How can you teach something you know nothing about?"

Professor Parksonin tensed immediately before answering her question, "Miss Wood, I was a participant in the war, I have_ extensive _knowledge of the Dark Arts. Like I established earlier I know everything that you don't, so listen."

He then looked around the quiet room, stopping when his eyes landed on the trio sitting on the right of the room, he smirked momentarily before speaking, "Well, well, well, isn't this reincarnation of the most famous schoolchildren ever. Weasely, Potter, and a Granger-Malfoy. _Very _prestigious, I expect something out of you three. Two of you are descendants of very prestigious lines and you, Miss Potter, carry the blood of the boy-who-lived. This should interesting."

Marsilio, who was still not in a very good mood, scowled questioningly, "Why should it be so interesting Professor?"

Professor Parksonin sneered as a memory came back to him, his voice was menacing, "Because I have seen all of your parents in battle, Mr. Malfoy, and you all have _tremendous_ shoes to fill, especially you."

"Since you know everything that I don't, please explain Professor," Marsilio replied coldly, ignoring Roxanne's whispers to be quiet.

Professor chuckled darkly, eyeing Marsilio as he spoke, "Your father's _disposition _and your mother's temper, interesting I say. I am surprised that you don't know the legendary status of your parents, Mr. Malfoy, as Miss Potter obviously knows of her parent's status. Your mother has broken every record that was academically possible, Dumbledore was kind enough to point that out, and your father had a dark history and overcame it. Your mother was one of the few who harnessed that power I was speaking of earlier, your grandmother was from the Ancient house of Black, and your grandfather, oh _your grandfather_, was great man."

"I know nothing of the_ greatness_ of my grandfather," Marsilio spat looking, though he did not know it, a lot like his Grandfather.

The Professor noticed the resemblance as he waved the comment off and turned toward the rest of the class, "Mr. Malfoy, that is a family history lesson you will learn on your own time, back to DADA students."

"Malfoy, must you antagonize everyone?" Roxanne whispered as Marsilio ran a finger over the feather of his Quill.

Marsilio didn't even look at her, he didn't think he could contain himself if he looked into those eyes, "Potter, must you always question me?"

Roxanne sighed softly at the use of her surname, he hadn't said her name much since they had learned to speak at the tender age of two. They had heard their father's calling each other by their surnames and had taken it up. However, it wasn't so much the use of her surname, but it was tone behind the use of her surname.

Roxanne glanced over at the Professor before replying, "Malfoy, must you always blame me for things I have no control over?"

Marsilio had no reply to that as Professor Parksonin continued his introduction into Sixth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts. He tried to act as aloof as possible, though inside he was screaming to move away from the young woman next to him. He was so anxious he was hardly keeping up with the lecture the Professor was giving.

* * *

"What is up his arse and why won't it come out?" Roxanne growled as she pulled a huge book from the shelves of the Library and sat in front of Brayton, who was struggling not to laugh.

Brayton shook his head at his friend, looking down at his blank parchment before answering his friend, "He's going through some thing's Roxanne, he'll be OK soon."

Roxanne opened the book with a loud sigh, before looking up at her friend with another question, "When has anything been so horrible that he couldn't talk to me about it?"

Brayton dipped his Quill into his ink, sighing before replying, "It's very personal Rox."

Roxanne tried her best to keep the pained look off her face while whispering, "I used to be his best friend, no offense to you Bray, there was never something too personal for him to come to me with."

"I understand Rox, there is Marsilio and my relationship and then there is you two's relationship. They are rather different, you shouldn't be too hurt by all this Rox, it will blow over soon. Words can't keep him down too long," Brayton replied as he decided it was the best time as any to begin the Review Essay for Arithmancy.

"Words, Bray? What are you talking about?" she asked as she looked away from the groups of numbers that filled the book in front of her.

Brayton rolled his eyes at his obvious slip, he looked around to make sure Marsilio was no where around before he answered, "Flint called Aunt Hermione a Mudblood."

Roxanne's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, she was so surprised she could hardly speak, "Wh-why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know Rox, I think he was just angry."

She furrowed her eyebrows before packing up her quill, inkpot, and parchment saying, "Check this out for me, I have something to do, and it can't wait."

"Sure," Brayton answered confusedly as she ran toward the exit of the Library ignoring Madame Felton's cries to slow down.

Just as she got to the door Marsilio walked, she stopped looked at him for a second, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She ran down the hallway not giving Marsilio anytime to apologize of his foul mood, Marsilio stared at her retreating form before finding his way over to Brayton's table. He sighed loudly as he slid into the seat that Roxanne had just gotten out of.

"She's hurt Silio, worse than that year she got thrown off her broom. She feels like she's lost you . . . as a friend, of course," Brayton said as he began his Essay, not even bothering to look up at his friend.

Marsilio said nothing. He just looked at the door and back at his friend before asking, "You ready for Quidditch practice?"

At the Brayton's head jumped up, with a hushed, "Silio, don't you even care?"

"I care, just too much Bray, just too much," Marsilio answered before walking toward a bookshelf.

* * *

Meanwhile Roxanne was racing down the stairs toward the Quidditch Pitch. She had a score to settle and a relationship to end. The whole way down she was ignoring people who would say hello as she passed, the more she thought of the situation the angrier she got and the faster she walked. Just as she made it to the Pitch the Slytherin team was coming from the Dressing rooms, most were still flushed and breathing heavy, she saw Andreas and made her way over.

Roxanne was looking over his head as she spoke, "Andreas where's Ryan?"

Andreas raised an eyebrow as he took in her appearance before answering in an amused tone, "Still in the dressing rooms, we need him for the Season opener so don't kill him."

She finally looked at the younger boy, the anger flashing in her eyes, and her deeply controlled, "Oh if you knew what he did you'd kill him yourself."

"What did he do?"

"He called your mother a Mudblood," Roxanne answered angrily, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, she could see the controlled rage rising in him and she wasn't going let him get in trouble for kicking Ryan's ass.

Andreas growled under his breath, before turning to Roxanne with a cruel smirk, "You know what, I think you can tear him to pieces, either way he may be out for the season opener."

Roxanne watched the thirteen-year-old walk to the castle knowing that it wasn't over for him before she made her way to the Slytherin dressing rooms. She didn't knock before she walked in and luckily he was the only one left dressing.

He was shirtless and was pulling on his pants, he looked up at her with a smirk, whispering softly, "You missed me that much?"

"I didn't miss you at all, you stupid little wanker!" Roxanne yelled, sitting her hands on her hips.

Ryan was taken back. He wasn't expecting her to yell at him. "What's going on Roxie?"

"Don't call me Roxie, y-y-you ignorant, prejudice, _prat_!" she yelled again, not caring that anyone who walked by could hear her.

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he put on his shirt and robes, taunting her softly, "Prejudice prat? That doesn't exactly rhyme now does it Roxie?"

"Ryan shut up! So do you respect me less because my father is a half-blood? Do you consider my grandmother a Mudblood too? Do you Ryan? Huh? Answer me you _idiot!_" Roxanne asked, her anger not giving him anytime to answer as she continued her assault on his ears.

Ryan ran his fingers through his wet hair before answering her, as innocently as he could, "I wish you would stop with the name calling, it is rather immature. Now what are you talking about? I never called your grandmother a Mudblood though --"

Roxanne interrupted knowing where he was going, "Ryan, don't you dare! You called Marsilio's mother a Mudblood this morning, that's what I'm talking about!"

He sighed loudly, his lips raising in a sneer, as he gave a disbelieving laugh, "I should have known it was about Mr. Malfoy! It always is, isn't it? You know what Roxanne, I did call his mother exactly what she is . . . a _Mudblood_."

The moment he said it she marched right over to him and slapped him as hard as she could, the moment her hand connected with his face a red mark began to appear.

She sneered at him, her voice thick with emotion, "You're right, it is always about Marsilio because he is the better man. I don't have time to be bothered with a prejudiced prat like you. We are over, Ryan."

Ryan watched her walk toward the door with a scowl, yelling after her, "That's what you always wanted right? You always wanted that bastard anyway! Didn't you Roxanne? Didn't you?"

"At least he is a man Ryan," Roxanne hissed before walking out of Dressing room acting as if she didn't hear the frustrated yell that came from the Dressing room behind her.

* * *

"It's the Magical Principle, Marsilio, we all have it," a Sixth year Ravenclaw, Fitzwilliam Hopper, said as he and Marsilio sat beneath a huge Oak tree right off the Lake.

They had been meeting for late night Magical Theory Tutoring sessions since third year, as it was not Marsilio's strongest class. The teacher, Professor Maxwell, had advised Marsilio to take up the lessons unless he wanted to fail and failing was not in the Malfoy genes.

Over the next three years they formed a close friendship that even commanded respect on the Quidditch field. Marsilio learned to respect the young Pureblood socialite, whose mother was very "_fond_" of his mother and grandmother, and Fitzwilliam learned to come off his high horse about his ancestor's blood.

"So there is a difference between Muggleborns, Purebloods, and halfboods! If the Magical Principle is in all of us, Purebloods will wipe it out with inbreeding, which scientifically causes Squibs it has --" Marsilio began but was interrupted with a soft 'excuse me' from behind him.

Roxanne stood behind the two, with her hands behind her back and a sly smile on her face. Fitzwilliam smiled up at the green-eyed girl before closing his book and making his way back to the castle with a, "Goodnight Marsilio, we will finish tomorrow!"

Marsilio looked away as she sat next to him whispering, "You are becoming quite the genius in Magical Theory."

"Thanks, it's very interesting," he answered softly as he leaned against the tree.

"Fitzwilliam is loosening up," Roxanne said looking over at her best friend.

Marsilio looked over her, light brown meeting green, he took her hand and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She smiled as she pulled their hands into her lap, replying, "No, I'm sorry. Ryan was way out of line."

"You know?"

"Brayton let it slip," Roxanne said softly, looking down at their hands.

Marsilio chuckled softly, knowing his friend had a bad tendency of that, "Sure he did."

"I broke up with Ryan," she said looking up into his eyes.

"Why?" he asked incredulously, never thinking in his wildest dreams that would happen.

"Because he disrespected you and I was getting tired of -- I wasn't in love with him, you know," Roxanne replied playing with the ring on his finger that had the Malfoy crest on it.

"So why did you stay with him? We are sixteen but that doesn't mean we should live with any illusions. It may not be real love but why live without affection?" Marsilio asked looking over her soft features.

"I have my reasons," she whispered as she looked up into his eyes seeing more than the childhood friend she had come to know so well.

"You deserve only the best Potter," he whispered pulling their hands over to his lap.

Roxanne smiled as she asked, "How was practice?"

"O. J. is going to train us to death," Marsilio groaned, looking down at the bruises on his arm.

She looked down at his arm with a grimace yet tried to defend Oliver, "Oh, don't be so hard on him, Malfoy. Oliver is just trying to give Gryffindor the best house team this year."

"Yea, well I'm tired, let's go get some sleep," he said standing up and pulling her right along with him.

"No, let's go to kitchens, you did skip dinner," Roxanne said picking up his book and letting him led her back into the castle with a sigh.

Marsilio smiled back at her, saying, "Brilliant Potter, hopefully Nibby has forgiven me for eating all of Professor Dumbledore's cookies."

"I doubt it but let's try nonetheless," she replied tightening her hold on his hand.

Marsilio laughed as they slowed their pace considerably. "You know, she's the only House-elf I know that holds a grudge."

"I would too if you ate three hours of work in less than ten minutes," Roxanne retorted as she let go of his hand and passed him.

"I'm am a growing boy Potter," Marsilio called as he ran to catch up with her.

"Oh please, no one but your grandmother believes that anymore," she laughed as she moved the picture of fruit.

"At least she loves me," he announced as he followed her into the portrait hole.

"Oh come off it, Malfoy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hogwarts Class of 2026

Chapter: Chapter 3

Author name: Brittney

Author email:

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: D/Hr Kids Future Sequel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's 2024, fourteen years have past since the ending of "Ordinary Just Won't Do" and Marsilio Malfoy, Sixth Year Gryffindor, is welcoming his twin brother and sister to Hogwarts. Meet the new DADA teacher, meet Marsilio's best friends, and meet his first crush. Watch as Marsilio grows up, feels his first pangs of Jealousy (mixed with angst), and discovers the truth about his parent's past not knowing there is a threat from an old adversary.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author notes: The lines from "Metamorphosis" are actually lines from one of my poems!

* * *

**"Hogwarts Class of 2026"**

* * *

**+Three Months Later: A Cave Just outside Yorkshire+**

* * *

"You are going to pay Miss Granger," a tall, gaunt, man, yelled in a thick French accent. His black hair was stringy, with dirt and blood matted in it, and his dark eyes were blank.

Hermione glared back at the man, forgetting that she was laying on the ground in her night gown freezing, asking, "Pay for what? What have I done?"

He gave a loud, hallow, laugh that made the hair on Hermione's head stand on end. "You killed a great man Miss Granger and you will pay."

"It's Mrs. Malfoy, bastard, and I _never _killed anyone who mattered," she spat, struggling against the ropes that bound her arms and legs, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere without her wand.

"Mrs. Malfoy, eh? The man you killed would have killed you before allowing you to dirty that great name," he growled bringing his thin, pale, hand across her face.

Hermione grimaced in pain as she tasted blood against her lips, yelling, "Lucius? This is about Lucius Malfoy?"

"Well," the man shrugged, his face shrouded by the light from a wand, "that's not what all of this is about but that's most of it."

"You are still obsessing over something that happened twenty years ago? How pathetic are you?" she yelled loudly, forgetting the stinging of her cheek.

Before another word could be said, his hand went across her cheek again, this time making her head fly to the other side, hissing angrily, "How very_ Gryffindor _of you."

"How very_ Death Eaterish _of you," Hermione mumbled, wincing from the pain on her face.

His dark eyes narrowed quickly as he stared at her, his voice deep and dangerous, "Don't expect that traitor husband of yours to save you this time. This time, you will die, magically or otherwise."

Hermione showed no fear, she began to breathe hard, there was almost steam coming from her ears as she replied, "You can't beat a _real_ Malfoy, so don't try."

"Keep talking, Mrs. Malfoy, and death will come sooner than you think," the man snapped kicking her bound body.

His foot connected with her ribs a few times before she coughed up blood and whispered, "Who are you?"

"You know me and my partner Mrs. Malfoy, I promise. Nevertheless, by the time you figure us out it will be too late for you."

* * *

**+Hogwarts+**

* * *

Marsilio rushed down the stairs humming a tune that Roxanne had gotten him hooked on. He was running his fingers through his wet hair when he almost ran into his Head of House.

"Professor, excuse me," he said quickly hoping to not have gotten in her path as she prepared to punish his brother.

Professor McGonagall's expression seemed to fall as Marsilio spoke in such jovial tones. She clasped her hands together as she spoke, "Mr. Malfoy the Headmaster would like to see you and, Cillian, in his office. Follow me."

Marsilio followed her out of the portrait hole, whispering to his brother as they walked down the hall, "Cill, what did you do?"

"Nothing Marsilio I promise! James Hornsby came waking me up this morning saying he wanted to see me," Cillian answered, looking like a softer version of his father at eleven.

"I assure you both, that neither of you is in any sort of trouble, the Headmaster needs to speak to the entire Malfoy family at the moment," the Professor announced as they approached the statue.

"Entire?" Marsilio whispered to himself as she whispered the password and the Gargoyle stepped aside.

"Entire, Mr. Malfoy," she said as they stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office.

As Marsilio and Cillian stepped into the office, a familiar man stepped into view. He was standing next to Snape, who was standing behind Morgaine's chair. Draco was paler than normal, his eye's were cold and angry, and his perfect locks were in disarray.

Marsilio was surprised at his father's untidy appearance, he tried to hide it as he spoke, "Morning Father."

"Son, please sit," Draco whispered as he laid his hand on Morgaine's shoulder.

"Children," Professor Dumbledore started softly, "your father and I have called you here to discuss a family matter. I do believe that I will leave that up to your father to explain. Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, then turned to his children. When he spoke, his voice was something that most people in that room didn't recognize, it was broken, "Children, I have some news to tell you."

Marsilio looked at Professor Snape who was giving Draco a comforting glance, he then looked over at his father who gave him a pitiful glance, one that told him where all this was going. "Mother!"

"Marsilio, please, let Mr. Malfoy explain," Professor McGonagall said sternly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your mother has been kidnapped. Please do not panic, though we don't know who took her exactly, or why, we do have some leads," Draco said looking at his oldest son with something akin to sympathy.

There was no doubt the relationship between Marsilio and his mother was stronger than the bond between father and son. Marsilio's love for his mother was like Draco's love for Hermione; it was so strong that it willed angry and sadness simultaneously. When Draco said those words, Marsilio could feel his whole world fall to his feet. Someone had taken his mother. He was in shock, he couldn't move, his mouth wouldn't function.

Cillian moved to comfort Morgaine, as Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Hogwarts is prepared to accommodate you with whatever support you will need in these dire times. This weekend is the last trip to Hogsmeade for the term and you may return home for every Hogsmeade weekend for the rest of the year. Next week is the Christmas Holidays and you all may stay a week longer if you wish."

Andreas did not fall apart like Marsilio, he didn't cry like the twins, all he did was turn a cool eye toward his father, asking, "Dad, may I go to breakfast please?"

Draco looked at his son, realizing that his son would grieve in his own way nodded. "You are excused."

Professor Snape decided that it was time that he needed to be getting to breakfast himself so he followed Andreas out, giving Draco and Dumbledore a nod of respect. Just as Snape exited the office Morgaine jumped into her father's arms, sobbing.

Draco tried his best to comfort the eleven-year-old in his arms, whispering, "Oh, calm down Morgaine, your mother is fine. I promise, she'll be home soon, please darling, don't cry."

No one in the room except Draco's children had heard him speak so softly to anyone. Professor McGonagall dabbed at her eyes and Dumbledore had sad smile settling itself on his lips.

Draco turned to his youngest son, patting his arm in a comforting way, instructing, "Take your sister to her dormitory and make sure she eats."

Just as the twins exited Dumbledore turned to McGonagall saying, "Let's let them speak alone."

Marsilio watched the two walk out just as Cillian and Morgaine did before asking, "What happened?"

Draco stood abruptly and began pacing, explaining, "I was late and she had sent an Owl to my secretary saying that she would be waiting in the Bedroom chamber reading. I was building myself up for an argument because we were supposed to go celebrate the anniversary of our first honeymoon but my meeting ran over and I was late. So I bound up the stairs to find the bedroom chamber empty.

"OK nothing wrong, I thought, she was probably in the Kitchens. So I go back down there to find out that none of our House-elves have seen her since Tea at _five_, which at the time was thirteen hours earlier. Strange, I thought, Hermione always comes down to the kitchens to speak to the elves after tea. To make a long story short I made every living soul on the Malfoy property search for her and she was no where to be found."

"How did you determine that she was kidnapped?" Marsilio asked looking down at the ring on his finger with the Malfoy coat of arms.

"I didn't," Draco admitted. "Harry did. I Owled in hysterics and he was at the Manor within minutes. He called in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad who determined she was kidnapped. They even gave the case load over to the Aurors, which scares me, you know they only deal with Dark Wizards."

Marsilio was so upset that he was shaking, his mother was out there, alone, with some maniac, he could feel himself feel with rage. Who would dare touch his mother? Who could have the audacity?

"Marsilio, speak," Draco ordered seeing the pent up rage beneath his sons honey brown eyes.

"Who? Who would want to do such a thing to my mother, my _innocent _mother? If I ever --" he began loudly but his father cut him off.

"Marsilio, your mother was_ far_ from a_ withering_ innocent, she had her share of enemies. The whole family does," Draco said matter of factly, tapping his cane on the wall.

"I don't understand. How could anyone get in and not get lost or killed?"

"Silio, we had the Manor renovated years ago to lead you back to the foyer if you ever got lost. I had those protective charms taken down probably ten years before you were born."

Marsilio watched his father for a moment before of realization struck him, "The War? Father, are your enemies from the war?"

Draco looked pained, he looked away from his son slowly, saying, "Things have changed during the years Silio. Things that made your mother feel safe aren't what they used to be. Our History is a powerful thing and she always told me not to run from it."

"History? Father, what are you talking about?" Marsilio asked reminding himself to see his Grandmother immediately.

Draco turned a sad to his son, whispering, "Things we should have told you, things she wanted you to know, forgive me."

"What?"

"We didn't want our past to haunt you. It's time you found out what went on, this weekend you will find out the truth about everything," Draco decided.

"Father, tell me the truth. Do you think mother really is all right?" Marsilio asked as he twisted the ring on his finger.

Draco looked over at his oldest son, his wife's greatest love second to him, and the only person he took great pride in and he couldn't lie to him. "Son, I don't know. Just remember she loves you."

"Christmas is next week, Morgaine and Cillian will be depressed without her annual Cultural Christmas stories," Marsilio whispered thinking more of himself.

"We all will be saddened but we have to be strong. The Potter's and the Weasely's have decided to come spend Christmas with us."

"Aunt Pansy and Ginny in the Kitchen without mother? A sight to see on Christmas Day," Marsilio said trying to smile but it wouldn't come.

Draco saw the tears that sat unshed in his son's eyes and spoke, "She'll be fine. She's been through worse, she's a strong woman, and as long as she has us to live for she'll be fine."

* * *

**+The Cave Just Outside Yorkshire+**

* * *

"How could you take me before Christmas? Couldn't you wait until afterward?" Hermione asked as the man sat trying to make the wand, which obviously wasn't his, work correctly.

"We didn't care if we inconvenienced you Mrs. Malfoy, we don't care if it were the end of the world next week, you silly_ twit_," the Frenchman spat.

Hermione watched him from afar, with narrowed eyes, before speaking again, "That wand is Maple, eight and ½ inches if not nine, pliable looking, and more than likely has a Raven feather at the core. It obviously works better in your left hand, sir."

The Frenchman looked at her strangely before asking, "Now how do you know that Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I've worked with the Ministry for years in trying to make a Wizarding Database on the basis of Wizards wands. Through the years I have gained the ability to identify a wand just on its looks," Hermione replied looking at the wand, trying to remember who owned a wand just like it.

"So what do you think it's best used for?" the Frenchman asked as he switched hands and performed a perfect Climate Charm.

"Charms and Curses, it has a Raven feather, Raven's are very powerful birds," Hermione replied as she watched him move the wand.

"Does your husband know about this ability?"

"Of course, I even suggested certain wands for our children," she answered proudly as her stomach growled.

"Hungry eh?" he taunted as her stomach growled again.

"Yes, am I ever going to get fed?" she asked feeling the muscles in her arms ache, they had been bound behind her for ages it seemed.

The man just chuckled, shaking his head as he spoke, "When I get ready to feed you, you might get fed, _ou vous ne pourriez pas, Mme Malfoy._"

Hermione struggled to translate the French and narrowed her eyes when she finally understood his sarcastic words. "Or you might not?"

"Smart girl," he said smirking.

"Woman," she replied laying back against the stone wall of the cave/

"So do your children know?" the Frenchman asked, turning toward her.

"Know what?" Hermione asked looking at him again, though she could barely see him clearly, he was sitting in the shadows.

"That you did so much for the, quote unquote, betterment of the world," he said with a scowl.

"Your sarcasm is _not _appreciated."

"Neither is your agenda to destroy things you could _never _understand," he spat venomously.

"I have never had an agenda against anyone, unless you are a threat to someone I love," she replied wishing she could do wandless magic so she could get rid of the magical ropes around her wrist. Yet family legend had it that the tenth generation descendant of Julion Malfoy would be able to do wandless magic.

"Really now? You wished to destroy a way of life for so many, Mrs. Malfoy. Now _I_ call that an agenda," the Frenchman hissed in a thick accent.

"Call it what you want, I don't care, but if that war hadn't been fought the Wizarding world wouldn't be what it is," Hermione groaned stretching her neck.

"My point exactly, Mrs. Malfoy. You know, I would have never thought a Gryffindor, such as yourself, would be such a _bloodthirsty wench_."

Hermione was appalled. "Bloodthirsty? I am_ NOT _a Vampire."

"Why yes, bloodthirsty. You kill only once in the war, you sentence many to a life close to death, and you are in connection to the deaths of many I respected, even held dear. My life has never been the same because of _you_," he replied, rolling the wand between his fingers.

"Well, I am sorry if you were mixed up with the wrong sort, it certainly wasn't my fault," she scoffed mockingly.

"It certainly was your fault that I have been locked up in Azkaban for almost twenty years," the Frenchman snapped.

Hermione's eyes widened as fear spread throughout her body, but she could still reply, "It's not like you've been tortured by Dementors for almost twenty years. What was left of them were removed fifteen years ago, they were deemed inhumane, only four remain in use there for the worst criminals."

"Not the point, the place is Hell no matter _who _guards it," the man replied his voice deep, husky, and very accented.

"Who are you?" she asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Someone who should have killed you two decades ago," the man mumbled dangerously.

With those words a shiver ran up Hermione's spine, she had thought it was one of those men when he kidnapped her, but the moment those words slipped from his mouth she knew. She was in deep waters and she knew she should tread lightly.

The man must have had a burst of anger because before she could think another thought he had raised the wand and screamed a curse, using his left hand, "_Crucio_!"

The only thought she could muster as she screamed and writhed in pain was one that pulled her through years ago, _Draco_.

* * *

**+Hogwarts+**

* * *

Roxanne exited the Herbology greenhouse with a frown, noticing the downhearted spirit that her best friend was in. When he had told her the news at breakfast she had lost her appetite, just as Brayton did when he saw the headline in the Daily Prophet, it read: 'Revenge of the Death Eaters? Malfoy Wife Missing'.

It had brought down all the people who had known Hermione or were close to any of her children. It was rumored the Morgaine's Head of House, Professor Snape, had let her use his office to rest during all of her classes at her leisure.

The older Slytherin, Andreas, had spent his day acting as if the world had turned against him and hadn't said a word to anyone except his crush, third year Slytherin Estelle Austen. Cillian had done the opposite he had tried to appear in high-spirits and had dug himself into his work. Nevertheless, Marsilio, he wasn't anything like his siblings, he was an open book and the whole school knew he was grieving.

"Silio, do you want to go to Study Hall? We can go fly around the Pitch for a while," Brayton offered pulling his Sugar Quill out of his mouth.

Marsilio was quiet as they walked away from the greenhouse so Roxanne decided to answer for him, "Bray, I don't think he is in the mood for flying."

"I need to do nothing for a while," Marsilio said as Roxanne and Brayton glanced at each other worriedly.

"Well, Professor Longbottom is giving that test tomorrow and I need to study so I have to go to Study Hall," Brayton said as they reached the castle.

Roxanne nodded at Brayton as she said, "Well, Malfoy and I will go down to the lake and do nothing."

The two ended up at the tree that stood beside the Lake, neither said anything as they stood watching the ripples created by the Giant Squid. They were so intent on being relaxed that they never saw the dark-haired Slytherin approaching from behind.

Still, his deep, mocking, voice interrupted their thoughts, "So your mother finally got what was coming to her?"

Roxanne didn't give Marsilio time to reply, "Ryan, please, go away."

Marsilio turned to hit him but Roxanne held him back. "Sod off Flint!"

Ryan chuckled at the anger that was clearly evident on Marsilio's face, Roxanne was doing her best to hold him back but she was having no luck with that what-so-ever. He smiled at Roxanne as he said, "Let him go Roxie. He knows the truth about his mother and he can't stand it."

"Don't call her that," Marsilio yelled lunging at Ryan again but Roxanne kept her hold on him.

Roxanne winced as she pulled with all her might on Marsilio's robes, asking, "What are you talking about Ryan?"

"His Mudblood mother is a _murderer_," Ryan hissed as Roxanne let Marsilio go and slapped him just as she had two months ago.

Marsilio saw the rage in Ryan's eyes and pushed Roxanne aside before Ryan lost his cool, exclaiming, "It was a war you_ idiot! _Everyone was a murderer!"

Ryan glared at Roxanne before speaking to Marsilio, "Your, oh so_ honorable_, mother only killed, meaning ending a life, once. She caused one fatality, using the Avada Kedavra, a real _killer _she is."

Roxanne to the question, "Ok and? Why does it matter?"

Ryan didn't even look at her instead he continued to face Marsilio as he spoke, "It matters, Mafloy, because he was your grandfather, the _great _Lucius Malfoy."

Their mouth's fell open as Ryan smirked and walked away. Marsilio wasn't expecting this, he knew his parents were hiding something but that wasn't what he was expecting.

Roxanne recovered first, speaking quickly as she wrung her hands, "Malfoy, it's probably nothing like that. There is probably a reasonable explanation."

Marsilio looked out into the lake, his voiced more pained than it had been earlier, "My nights are long and strangely quiet; while my days reek of mild disarray."

She caressed his arm soothingly, reciting, "_I try to grab hold of all I believe in and I realize that I'm not holding myself. 'Metamorphosis' _by Catherine Kent, the most depressing set of poems in your Grandmother's library."

"It's how I feel at the moment, my life is in mild disarray, I feel a little unwell," he replied turning to look at the shorter girl.

Suddenly a hard look fell on Roxanne's face and her voice was just as hard, "Look Malfoy, don't fall into his trap. You'll find out soon enough what is true and what's not, so just ignore him."

"Easier said than done."

"_Malfoy_," Roxanne warned in a voice that told Marsilio that it was in his best interest to let it go.

He nodded, smiling, Roxanne was more like her Grandmother than she thought. "Why don't we go find Father?"

"Yea, I'm sure he needs the company," she replied as they began walking toward the castle never noticing the pair of pale blue eyes watching them silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hogwarts Class of 2026

Chapter: Chapter 4

Author name: Brittney

Author email:

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: D/Hr Kids Future Sequel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's 2024, fourteen years have past since the ending of "Ordinary Just Won't Do" and Marsilio Malfoy, Sixth Year Gryffindor, is welcoming his twin brother and sister to Hogwarts. Meet the new DADA teacher, meet Marsilio's best friends, and meet his first crush. Watch as Marsilio grows up, feels his first pangs of Jealousy (mixed with angst), and discovers the truth about his parent's past not knowing there is a threat from an old adversary.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author notes: A special thanks to my amazing BETA! I am trying my bestest not to rush this story, I want to enjoy it, the original was rushed and not as good as it could've been so I am trying my darndest for this to be better the original.

* * *

**"Hogwarts Class of 2026"**

* * *

**+Christmas Holidays: A Week Later+**

* * *

"Do you think the Yanks really have a chance this year against Bulgaria?" Brayton asked as Andreas and he exited the breakfast room.

"The Yanks won't even make it past the Japanese squad. I highly doubt they even get a shot at Bulgaria, mate," Andreas replied as he followed Brayton out to the Malfoy Family Quidditch Pitch.

Ginny shook her head at them as they began to argue, asking, "Couldn't they have allowed their breakfast to digest before going out there?"

"That will never happen, darling," Narcissa Malfoy replied as the servant magically cleaned the table.

Pansy watched the two boys for a moment longer before saying, "I have to wonder where Andreas received his love for the sport. His mother can barely tolerate the game and his father played only out of obligation."

Narcissa took a long sip of tea before replying, "Andreas is very much Marsilio's brother. Marsilio used to be the same way about the sport himself it just seemed to taper off as he got older."

Before anyone could say another word Marsilio entered the large breakfast room solemnly, the room's occupants went silent. Marsilio frowned at them, not understanding why they got so quiet; however, he didn't see himself that morning, his hair was wet and combed back, he was dressed in black robes lined in green, it was doubtless that he could look more like a Malfoy man.

Narcissa almost dropped her tea cup when she saw her grandson. He was a Malfoy completely, though Lucius would never admit it, Hermione was exactly what the family needed to keep the line strong and truly pure.

She watched her grandson nod at the other ladies and realized that what she had to say to him could not wait any longer. This Malfoy had to understand what his father was too hurt to explain.

Narcissa stood, her thin frame still intimidating in its age, announcing, "Could you two excuse Marsilio and myself, we need to talk."

Marsilio looked confused as Pansy and Ginny stood quickly and exited the room. He decided not to ask why, he decided that sitting was best just and wait for her to explain.

"Marsilio, honestly, for the first time in my life, have no idea how to begin," she stated before sitting in her chair again.

Marsilio remained quiet as his grandmother got herself together and continued softly, "There are things about yourself that I believe it is time you understood. Do you know who you are Marsilio?"

"I am Marsilio Xavier Malfoy, a fifteenth generation Malfoy son, first generation half-blood Malfoy," he recited just as he was taught by his governess years ago.

Narcissa smiled softly at her grandson as she reached out and placed her hand over his, "You sound so much like your father."

"Thank you grandmother."

"Yet that is not who you are Marsilio. Yes, you are a Malfoy, but you are also a symbol of peace to our world. The world your mother comes from is turbulent, at best, but my world, your father's world, your world, was flipped on its side by the war. For many years, before even I was born, the wizarding world was ruled by classes. The class system of pure, mixed, or muggle was all that was ever thought of. The prejudice carried by the pure-bloods poisoned many generations before you, Marsilio," Narcissa said as her eyes drifted to the painting of Lucius over the fireplace. Narcissa knew the painting watched everything that went through the breakfast room but, unlike most of the paintings in the Malfoy house, Lucius' painting never spoke and never moved.

"I know that grandmother. I've heard all kinds of stories from Uncle Harry," he replied, looking almost confused.

"But I have yet to make my point, Marsilio. Your grandfather, Lucius Caesar Malfoy XIV, was one of those poisoned. When I say poison, my dear, I do not mean just prejudiced I mean he was in a league with Voldemort himself."

Marsilio nodded, showing that he understood, whispering, "You mean a Death Eater?"

"Yes, Lucius was a Death Eater. But he was one of the worst, Marsilio, he was Voldemort's right-hand man. Many meetings were held in this very house, much worse has happened in this Manor that even I do not know."

His eyes flew to the same picture she had been eyeing moments ago, his brown eyes full of confusion. "Your father was well on his way too becoming exactly what his father was. However, something happened in Draco's sixth year, something I will always be grateful for. Lucius was getting tired of Draco's rebellious ways so he decided to punish him by forcing him to take a Muggle studies class. Little did my dear Lucius know that his punishment would backfire. During that class Hermione and Draco forgot to hate each other and your father asked Hermione to a Ball that year. So the endless stories of redemption you may hear about your father are complete lies, he was never enough like his father to _need_ redemption."

Marsilio blinked rapidly, digesting his grandmother's words before asking, "All right, grandmother, what's your point?"

"Patience young man, I'm getting to it. To shorten this long story the war would start just two weeks, I believe, after they graduated. Things got hard, not just safety wise but in the way things were done. Lucius cutoff all communication with Draco when the war began. That was the day I realized that either my husband would return or my son would return but both couldn't survive this. Then there came the Battle of Orleans, in France, where your mother would become a Joan of Arc of sorts. In Orleans, months before Voldemort would fall, Hermione would kill the General of his army." She fell silence as the words left her lips, the memory was still painful after more than twenty years.

"My grandfather?" Marsilio asked, the shock evident in his voice, he was realizing the truth in Ryan Flint's words.

Narcissa squeezed his hands as she continued softly, "Your mother saved Draco's life by taking Lucius's life. I do not think I should go on, I think I should leave that to your father."

"No, I want to know."

"Pansy's father sent men to avenge your grandfather. For five years after the end of the war we would believe that Hermione was dead but your father found her in Louisiana. I believe you know bits and pieces of the story. Nevertheless, Marsilio, those four men could have something to do with what is going on now," she stated firmly before letting his hand go.

* * *

**+Meanwhile+**

* * *

Draco stood stoically over his only daughter as she indulged in her passion for art. She had been painting the grounds from her bedroom window since they had arrived from Hogwarts. Morgaine, unlike Cillian, had found an outlet for her emotion. Cillian had done nothing of his normal self since he had returned home and Draco couldn't blame him. Malfoy Manor was nothing without Hermione, which was why some twenty-odd years earlier he didn't move back in when she disappeared.

"Daddy," Morgaine whispered softly, bringing Draco back from his reverie, the endearing term was always a welcomed changed from the cold, distant _father_.

"Yes, Princess?" he answered as she turned to face him with her mother's eyes.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" she asked innocently, her silky chestnut hair moving with her every gesture.

Draco tried to smile at his only daughter reassuringly. "Do not worry about me."

"But I do daddy, that's my job. I love you and I do not want you feeling lonely without mother," Morgaine stated firmly, sounding like an eleven-year-old Hermione.

"It's hard not to feel lonely without your Mother, Princess," Draco replied as she placed her brush on the bottom of the easel.

"I guess we all miss her." Draco watched her silently as her voice became softer and she turned her gaze back to the window. "Nevertheless, I bet you can live off the memories huh?"

Draco sat at her vanity and called her to join him, she sat on his knee. He chose his words carefully, "Do you remember when Andreas first went to Hogwarts and it was just you and your mother at the manor?"

"You had taken Cillian to see Uncle Ron play?"

"Yea, she said that you sketched her for the first time. She told me that she had decided to work in the gardens while you napped and instead you had stood by this very window for hours just sketching her." Draco watched as Morgaine stared down at her hands.

"The sketch was so beautiful princess. She was so lifelike in your sketches that she had it framed in her office."

Morgaine sniffed softly before speaking, "Came up just before tea and discovered them. She smiled at me so you would think I had sketched like Picasso or Rembrandt."

"She was always so proud of her Malfoy-clan, everything you kids did pleased her, everything," Draco whispered running his fingers through Morgaine's hair.

Just as the words slipped from his lips Morgaine turned toward her father, threw her arms around his neck, and said in a fit of tears, "She loved you too, daddy!"

Draco embraced his daughter lovingly, trying to soothe her by rubbing her back, yet wishing Hermione were there. "I know, princess, I know.

* * *

**+Later: South Wing - Malfoy Manor+**

* * *

Roxanne placed her hand on Marsilio's shoulder reassuringly as he sat in front of the fire watching the flames. He had gone directly to her quarters after the talk with his grandmother and hadn't moved from that room since.

Roxanne struggled to find the words to say. "Ah -- I -- Marsilio."

He didn't turn to look at her. He just continued to watch the flames. "It's fine, Potter."

"No, Malfoy, I do not suspect that everything is fine," she began, trying her best to sound assertive.

"Potter, do you remember when we were six and you kissed me in front of mum?" he whispered, his quiet tone and soft words caused Roxanne's reserve to break and she sat on the floor beside him.

A small smile played at her lips, the memory unforgettable. "Yea, she teased us for days."

"She told me once that it gave her visions of our wedding day," Marsilio continued as if he never heard her speak.

Her eyes widened at his words, she didn't dare look at him, for fear her face was aflame. "Mother loved you, Potter."

"One couldn't help but love her, Malfoy." Roxanne replied, trying her best to forget his comment.

Suddenly he turned toward Roxanne, then to her immediate surprise said, "We have got to find her, Potter."

"They are, I know dad will find her."

"NO!" He yelled. "_We_, have to find her."

"_We_?" She questioned, almost apprehensively, she knew he was a Malfoy at heart and was quite a bullheaded wizard at times.

"Yes, Potter, we -- us -- whoever _we_ are! You, Brayton, and I!" he continued frantically, missing the worried look in her eyes.

Roxanne decided it time to stop playing the confused role and argue. "Marsilio do not be absurd! We -- whoever _we _are -- would only aid in getting ourselves killed! We have no honest idea of who is in charge, why, or what they are capable of! Open your eyes and think!"

"I do not have to see the shades of gray to understand that we could find mother without father and everyone else eyeing us so," Marsilio replied, his determination set in his voice, and Roxanne knew the argument was lost.

Yet, she was a Potter and she was not going to give up. "Malfoy, it's like you live behind a brick wall and now everything that could help you, you seem to ignore! Listen to me, Malfoy! We cannot do this! I refuse to. I'm not going to do this."

Marsilio looked at her coldly, his glare doing to nothing to allay her fears. "Well, I guess I'll be going with Brayton then."

Roxanne growled lowly, her temper beginning to flare, and her words were spoken coldly, "Malfoy, don't you dare to even dream of going without me. I'll be darned if you get yourself killed and I'm not there to save your obtuse arse."

He grinned slyly, knowing his childhood friend entirely to well. "Then you're game?"

She sighed loudly. "I'm game but we are not jumping into this."

"Fine, we can plan this out, I'm just making sure you come along, Potter," Marsilio replied with a grin.

Roxanne glared at him and mumbled, "You knew I wouldn't let you go with just Brayton."

"I know," he replied, his brown eyes gleaming with some mysterious emotion.

At that moment, her green eyes connected with his and a jolt ran through her veins and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. It wasn't a new feeling for her but then she realized, as she smiled at her best friend, that she would never let him be alone.

She couldn't imagine losing Marsilio as Draco had lost Hermione. She couldn't imagine the grief she would have to deal with and she didn't want to experience it, ever. At that very moment, as she gazed deep into her best friend's eyes, she realized that Marsilio was the part of her that she had yet to discover. He was the piece of her soul that the gods above had ordained for her to have years before either of them were born.

Marsilio was love.

His voice interrupted her reverie, "Potter, you OK?"

"Yea," she replied softly, shaking away her thoughts, "I'm fine."

"We better get to work if this is going to workout. First, to the Malfoy Family Library," he announced, as he headed for the door.

"Oh, God," Roxanne whispered as she followed Marsilio out the door, "how can feel this way about him?"

* * *

**+Just Outside of Yorkshire+**

* * *

Hermione groaned softly as she woke from her short nap. Her back felt as though it was seconds away from snapping, she felt numb because of the cold floating into the cave, and her skin was tinged with her own blood. She licked her lips, tasting the dried blood, and recoiled in disgust.

"_Good_ afternoon," came a gruff voice with a thick, French accent.

She struggled to keep the utter contempt from her voice as she asked, "What is so _good_ about this afternoon?"

"What is so good about this afternoon?" repeated the man, completely hidden by the shadows. "A lot, I've decided to let you loose for a meal."

Hermione tried to keep the excitement from her voice, "Oh, really?"

The man chuckled at her loudly. "No need for the false sense of calmness, I know you must be quite hungry because four days is a_ long_ time with no food."

"Not exactly," she replied as he used his, obviously stolen, wand to take the ropes from around her wrist.

Before another word could be spoken, a bowl appeared in front of Hermione. As the soup's resonant scent surrounded her, Hermione struggled to keep her composure. Hunger was not an easy existence but the war days, when food was scarce, aided her cause. She could remember being eighteen and wishing that she could just close her eyes and wake up full. The feeling of physical emptiness was so strong at that she imagined that even her blood was weak and diluted.

"Sometimes I wonder--" the man began but the moment Hermione locked eyes with him he stopped abruptly.

She swallowed a spoonful before asking, "Sometimes you wonder what?"

"Nothing, just eat, Malfoy," he replied harshly, as he fingered the thick grime in his hair.

Hermione studied him cautiously. His ways and movements almost seeming familiar to her. "This is good . . . _Adelard_."

The dark-eyed Frenchman just about gasped aloud when he heard her almost inaudible whisper, "How? You just --"

"I know," she whispered, turning her gaze downward.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hogwarts Class of 2026

Chapter: Chapter 5

Author name: Brittney

Author email:

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: D/Hr Kids Future Sequel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's 2024, fourteen years have past since the ending of "Ordinary Just Won't Do" and Marsilio Malfoy, Sixth Year Gryffindor, is welcoming his twin brother and sister to Hogwarts. Meet the new DADA teacher, meet Marsilio's best friends, and meet his first crush. Watch as Marsilio grows up, feels his first pangs of Jealousy (mixed with angst), and discovers the truth about his parent's past not knowing there is a threat from an old adversary.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author notes: A special thanks to my amazing BETA! I got very teary eyed writing the second scene of this chapter so I hope its good. If you don't remember from OJWD a _Paralice_ - is a spell that Paralyzes you for days. Hermione's diary is going to be full of scenes from OJWD, I don't know if this will even tie into the kidnapping, its mostly for the kids.

* * *

**"Hogwarts Class of 2026"**

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: South Wing: Library: Later**

* * *

"Please, Bray, just tell him how horrid an idea this is!" Roxanne pleaded as the three friends discussed Marsilio's idea.

Brayton raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows in thought before replying, "But Roxanne, Marsilio has a point. Things could be a lot less confusing without everyone watching us."

She sighed loudly. "I can't say that I really expected you to agree with me."

"Why should I?" Brayton asked. "He makes a damn good point."

"What _point_, Brayton?" Roxanne demanded, throwing her hands up in obvious exasperation. "The only possible point that I can fathom is that this -- thing -- this plot can only make things messier."

"Oh, stop your foolish babbling Potter and help me look through mum's books," Marsilio said as he turned through a massive book that was so dusty that the slightest movement sent dust flying into the air.

"Am I the only sane person in this room?" she cried, frustrated.

"If sanity translates into annoying, I guess so," Brayton mumbled as he pulled an old Hogwarts Yearbook from a shelf.

Roxanne threw a glare at him, and said, "Go to hell, Bray, I agreed to help not agree."

"Can you agree to shut-up for half a second?" Brayton asked as he flipped through the yellowed pages of the yearbook.

Marsilio decided to speak up as he noticed the beginning of an argument between the two, "Calm down, Brayton, she's never going to agree just be thankful she's not leaving us to fend for ourselves. You know we couldn't understand half the crap in these books."

Brayton didn't even acknowledge his words. He just returned to flipping through the books slowly. "This book is from your granddad's Hogwarts days."

"Really? It's probably no help to us," Marsilio said as he handed the book he was holding to Roxanne.

Roxanne sat on a green ottoman near the fire and spoke softly, "Your mother is probably nearer than we think. Mum always said that men from her day thought with a mind much different from criminals of our day. We read in the _Daily Prophet_, every day, of kidnappers taking their victims to far off places in order to make the rescue search lengthy. However, a hardened criminal from mum's time would realize how the present Law Enforcement thinks."

By then Brayton and Marsilio both were listening with open minds, almost mesmerized by her easy logic. Marsilio blinked twice before asking, "Why'd you stop?"

"No reason, still thinking," she mumbled.

"Think faster," Marsilio urged impatiently.

"They think like the common criminal. If this criminal isn't common, if he's intelligent or better educated than we think he is, he could lead us in the wrong direction on purpose. So we can't underestimate him in the same matter he is probably underestimating the Aurors on this case," Roxanne finished enthusiastically.

"Yea, Dad did say that Uncle Harry thought that the criminal might have taken her to Porto - Novo or another place she fought at," Brayton said suddenly, struck with the same enthusiasm as his friend.

"Hmmm, dad's never too far off the mark. Hey, Malfoy did your mum ever keep a Journal of some kind?" Roxanne asked, looking over at the blond.

"I do not know but we could sure as hell find out," Marsilio replied, as he made his way back over to the shelves of books that covered the huge room.

* * *

**Meanwhile: East Wing: Parlor**

* * *

"Draco," Pansy whispered, getting his attention as she entered the room.

"Pansy, just the woman I needed," Draco sighed, trying to seem happy.

"How are you dear?" she asked, sitting next to him, removing the glass from his hand with love.

"Would you prefer the truth or a lie?" Draco asked reaching out for the glass full of his demons.

"Your truth could only be a lie, Draco, you're drinking again," she replied with patience and experience that few knew the former debutante had.

"She's tearing me to pieces again." He sighed drunkenly, mirroring Blaise Zabini's words from twenty years ago.

"Oh, Draco," was all Pansy could say.

"It's been years since her absence has eaten at me so," he mumbled, grabbing for the glass in Pansy's hand.

"It's been years since she was _just_ a girl to you," Pansy whispered, gently wiping his hair from his forehead.

"How many times have you seen me hold my liquor but allow emotion to seep out between sips?" Draco laughed, taking another drink.

Pansy shook her head as she watched one of the strongest men in her life crumble, "Too many times, Draco."

"Do you think I'm a weak man, Pans?" Draco asked, calling her by the childhood name she hadn't heard in decades.

"Never weak, just not strong enough to live without your life," she whispered taking his hand.

"Do not you mean wife, Pans?" he asked, frowning up at her.

"No, I meant life."

Draco looked away from her blue eyes and into the brown liquid which threatened to poison him for a third time. "Is this really my life, _again_?"

"It is but it's not going to last much longer, dear, it can't," Pansy replied suppressing the urge to take the glass again but it would do no good.

"I'm not an emotional man, Pans," he mumbled.

"I know," she replied.

"How long can a man survive suicide?" he asked, looking at the glass again.

"You're talking nonsense, Draco," she scolded.

"I'm facing my demons again and I can't face them with dignity," he rambled trying to find depth in his words.

"No one can face demons with dignity, Draco. It's virtually impossible," she whispered, trying to soothe him.

"My father --" Draco started but Pansy cut him quickly.

"Do not, Draco, do not you dare compare yourself to him."

"Marsilio is more of a man than his father will ever be," Draco slurred, sitting the glass on the end table.

"Just as you were more of a man than Lucius," Pansy said, grasping his hand again.

"He loved her," Draco whispered as tears lined his eyes. "Probably more than I loved her and I can barely face him. His eyes haunt me, the pain behind him; the strength he fights to keep makes me envious. I am such a fool, I wallow in my pain, I drown my emotion in poison, and I leave my children to grieve. How could I?"

Pansy frowned at his words, she held back tears, whispering, "Draco, do not do this to yourself."

"Pansy, can't you see me? I'm forty-three years old and I can't find strength, dignity, or even integrity. Who is Draco Malfoy and when was he lost? Or was he just replaced by this idiot, shell of a man that stands before you and cries his pain into a glass?" he yelled as he threw the glass at the wall with loud groan.

"Draco!" Pansy screamed as the glass hit the wall, and she saw the depth of his pain for the first time.

"Do not love me, Pansy, I'm not worthy. I'm just filth, I can't even fight for my children," he cried as tears ran down his face and he lost all reserve.

"Come, Draco, you need to sleep," Pansy said, taking his arm.

"I can't sleep," he replied as she pulled him away from the couch.

"You have to sleep so pain can give way to forgiveness. It's about time you forgave yourself," she replied leading him out of the parlor.

* * *

**Just Outside of Yorkshire**

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," a voice whispered to Hermione.

Hermione looked around the cave, her captor was standing outside the cave and she could not find the source of the mysterious voice. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Have you missed me?" the voice asked softly, the sound making Hermione cringe.

"Who are you?" She trembled looking around the faintly lighted cave.

"Do not you worry your pretty little head about that, just do not forget me again."

"Where are you? Are you a ghost?" Hermione asked trying to figure out where this voice could be coming from.

The voice made a low gurgling sound, almost a chuckle. "No, my dear, I'm alive and I'm closer than you think."

"How close?" she asked squinting into the dark corners of the cave trying to sense another body.

The voice made the sound again. "Not physically, your subjugator cannot hear me, only you can hear me, my dear."

"H-how?" she whispered softly, the fear evident in her tone.

"Do not you worry about that. I'm sure you are wondering about your dear, dear, family?"

"How are they? How are my babies? And Draco? Oh, Merlin, how is my family?" Hermione begged, she ached for them so that she feared that it would kill her.

"They love you, beautiful. I cannot hurt you so as to say otherwise," the voice shuddered as it spoke.

"How is Marsilio? And Morgaine, Andreas, and Cillian?" she asked closing her eyes and envisioning every one of her children as she had last seen them.

"Hurt, crying, and grieving; none more so than your youngest and your daughter. One is asking for trouble and the other is confused; Cillian is keeping to himself and Andreas is angry. I think that anger is your fault since his name does mean war," the voice answered on key as if it had counted on her asking such questions.

Hermione fell out of her reverie. "How did you know that? How do you know all of this?"

"As I keep repeating, beautiful, do not you worry about that. I will keep you informed as long as you obey me," the voice replied.

"Obey you?" Hermione questioned allowed.

"Beautiful, you heard me."

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

"Do you promise to obey me or do I have to _make_ you do as I ask?" the voice demanded.

"Do not you dare threaten me!" Hermione replied defiantly, no voice was going to shake her up so that she would _willingly_ give up her freewill.

"I see old habits die hard," it said more to itself than to Hermione.

"If you mean my resolve, I guess so," she sneered.

"Too many years with that Malfoy, I say."

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about," Hermione said angrily.

"I know more than you'd even imagine." The voice tried to laugh again and again it was that gurgling, choking sound that escaped.

"Miss Granger," Adelard said as he entered the cave, "I do hope you are not losing your mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Frenchman. "How long do you think to keep me here?"

"Until I tire of your attitude and execute you properly," Adelard replied as he sat in front of the fire with a sigh.

"Execute me? Why? What have I done to -- "

Adelard cut her off mid-sentence as he raised the wand and whispered, "_Crucio_."

Her screams filled the cave as she squirmed on the cold, stone floor in more pain than many could imagine. He raised he wand again and whispered, "_Paralice_."

Hermione's body fell still on the cave floor, paralyzed, yet still stinging from the _Crucio_. The pain was so intense that she could not even shed a tear, she was thankful for the _Parlice_; she couldn't be tempted to move her sore body. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall into a haunted slumber.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: South Wing: Library: Later**

* * *

Roxanne emitted a loud squeal as she fingered the very book they had spent the last six hours combing the extensive Malfoy Family Library for. It was red with _'Hermione Granger-Malfoy'_written neatly in gold across the front. Yet, it was different, it didn't look like the Journal that Roxanne wrote in, it looked entirely real, in a way.

"Is that it, Roxanne?" Brayton asked as he looked over the book that his friend held excitedly.

"I think so," she replied, squealing again, this time catching Marsilio's attention.

"That's the one isn't it, Potter?" he asked walking over to her with a grin.

She nodded and held the book out for him. "Open it."

"No, you open it," Marsilio insisted, pushing it back toward her.

"How 'bout we all open it?" Brayton decided grabbing the book and sitting at the round table near the huge Bay window.

"Good idea, Bray," she said sitting near Brayton, Marsilio followed suit and sat near her.

Brayton opened the book to be surprised with Hermione's voice filling the room.

_January 15, 2008_

_Presented by: Narcissa Malfoy  
To: Hermione Granger-Malfoy_

_I do not know why I choose a Diary to pour my demons into, Draco would die if he ever found out. However, I figured once Marsilio is born I won't have time to fight the memories anymore. So I want to leave them all here where they can lay forgotten in the Library full of mysterious Malfoy secrets._

_This is only a place where I can I leave my past, pieces of conversations from yesterday, and cauldrons full of insecurities._

_This is it._

_Draco smiled as I handed another man a drink, "Perfect Ten, two pieces of ice, half Butterbeer."_

_He had known that I would recognize his signature drink if nothing else, and he was right, my head shot up, "D-Draco M-M-Malfoy?"_

_"In the flesh," Draco replied without a smile, his eyes lingered on my neck; he shivered as he saw faint bruise marks along the scar._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked handing him his drink, my eyes dancing all over him._

_"I'm a Detective with the International Confederation of Wizards in London, I am in charge of finding . . . " his voice faded as he looked at me._

_I stood looking at him, my eyes as wide as saucers, "Get out of here. Meet me at 89 Rosewand Road at eight o'clock. I have to finish out my friend's shift here, please."_

_I can never forget that day. The day he showed up in Wizarding Wands, it was strange to have such a familiar man show after all that time and enter a place that I felt was all mine._

_"Detective these men have been after me for five years. They denied me my wedding, my silver wand handle, my peace, my happiness, my damn 'Happy Ever After.' This is all I have, the only place sheltered from the War, Detective, these men want me dead. I know who they are. Whom do you think tried to perform an Abrumpo Exosssis on me?_

_"It broke every bone in my body and left me stranded just outside Scotland. There, five months after the Last Stand of Voldemort, an old American man found me, nursed me back to health, and brought me here. That wasn't the first time that was the last time I've been cursed by them, but every time I go out of town people are attacked and hexed."_

_"You've been hiding Granger," Draco replied crossing his arms, "that's not the Gryffindor I remember."_

_"You'd be hiding too, Detective, if four men half your size were trying to kill you and any you are close to," I said, turning to face him._

_"Is that why you forgot our wedding?" he asked staring me down with such force I almost collapsed._

_"Detective I couldn't reach out to you or any of my loved ones without putting you all in danger," I replied, looking away from his steel grip._

_"Humph," Draco chuckled._

_That first, intimate, meeting was hell. He gripped me tight with his accusations and fought me with his eyes. He would get the real story on those men for a long while after that. I really wish I'd just said it all right then and there._

_That was also the night that broke my heart all over again._

_"Oh, Detective, may I ask you a personal question?" I asked turning my eyes from him._

_"Yes."_

_"You are an old friend, what is going on in your life?" I asked, slowly in a voice that Draco would have sworn was thick with emotion._

_"I live in a Penthouse Apartment on Diagon Alley, my work is my life, my best friend is Blaise, Molly Weasely invites me to dinner ever Solstice, what else is there to know?" Draco replied standing up, sitting his cup on the mantle._

_"Why do not you live at the Manor?" I asked, looking up at his tall muscular frame._

_"I had it renovated for my bride but there wasn't a wedding. Now the whole house reminds me of her and I just do not live there anymore, I can't," he replied as another button on his shirt unbuttoned when he stretched._

_"Why not Detective?" I asked looking at the man whom I loved dearly._

_Draco sighed loudly before looking up, "It's late Miss Granger, I think you ought to Floo home."_

_I stood up about to oblige him but stopped, "Detective why won't you answer me?"_

_Draco let his father slip into his expression before replying coldly, "Just like it's too painful for you to think about going home, it's too much for me to think about the woman who holds my heart."_

_"Detective, why haven't you married anyone else? You deserve that," I replied avoiding his Lucius like eyes._

_"Because Malfoy's only deserve the best and she is the best, I haven't seen her in ages. However, my love will never falter," Draco replied turning away from me quickly._

_"Detective, you act as if we aren't in the same room," I said loudly trying to get his attention._

_Draco poured himself a glass of Scotch and sat on the couch, tearing open the rest of his shirt, "You do not understand, you're not her, you can't be."_

_"Why not?" I asked as pieces of hair fell out of his ponytail, framing his face, creating the look of a grief-stricken man over the love he lost._

_"I knew her, I do not know you," he whispered as he hung his head and choked back deep throaty sobs._

_I struggled not to reach out for him and realized he was right I shut my eyes and before jumping into the Floo system whispered, "Goodnight Detective Malfoy."_

_That night broke my heart into a thousand pieces and it's all I can bare to rehash in one night. I shall return in the morning._

_Hermione Granger-Malfoy  
_

"I never knew," Marsilio whispered, the surprise very evident in his voice.

Roxanne closed the book, saying, "Then we shall return in the morning also, I think it's enough for tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hogwarts Class of 2026

Chapter: Chapter 6

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: D/Hr Kids Future Sequel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's 2024, fourteen years have past since the ending of "Ordinary Just Won't Do" and Marsilio Malfoy, Sixth Year Gryffindor, is welcoming his twin brother and sister to Hogwarts. Meet the new DADA teacher, meet Marsilio's best friends, and meet his first crush. Watch as Marsilio grows up, feels his first pangs of Jealousy (mixed with angst), and discovers the truth about his parent's past not knowing there is a threat from an old adversary.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author notes: Faith is believing what seems impossible La foi croit ce qui semble impossible (in French) and You stuck to my heart years ago Vous vous êtes en tenu à mon coeur il y a des années (in French) Remember the original memories are included in "Ordinary Just Won't Do"

* * *

**"Hogwarts Class of 2026"**

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: Week Later: Five Am: Gardens**

* * *

Roxanne walked out into the cold winter air watching the tall figure who sat on the bench surrounded by roses. It always amazed her how magic could keep a garden green in the dead of winter, and it was a beautiful sight, with roses and tulips surrounded by snow. She watched the broad-shouldered figure run his fingers through his hair as he stared up into the early morning sky. She had heard him pace the entire night and hadn't been surprised when she rose from her uneasy slumber to find him missing from his bed.

The week since they had found the diary had been a strange one for him, finding out the entire truth of his mother's tale hadn't been easy. Watching him grieve hadn't been so easy either. It seemed the more he discovered the more he could grieve for his loss, a loss that his younger brother Andreas refuses to believe, a loss that could destroy the very foundation of their family.

Roxanne had noticed the change in the entire family and had agreed with Brayton when he whispered to her _'that it was time to alter the present course'_. Of course, on the initial encounter that those words had with her ears she had no idea what they meant but now, as she witnessed the breakdown of someone so near, she understood what he meant.

"You know, you do not have to watch me anymore, I'm not a child," he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

She gave a small smile as she tightened her robe around her, the cold air still stung her cheeks as she mumbled a warming spell and made her way over to the bench. "I used to watch you when _I_ was a child."

"I used to believe that she survived this . . ." Marsilio mumbled, shaking his head.

"You have to have faith that your mother is still alive, wherever she may be," Roxanne replied, suppressing an urge to touch him.

Marsilio sighed loudly as he sat back. "_La foi croit ce qui semble impossible_, as my grandmother always says."

"Believe her, Malfoy, I doubt she'll ever steer you wrong."

"It seems," he began, turning toward her, "that the impossible is that my mother is -- my mother is -- alive."

"Well," Roxanne began slowly, "that means its time to have faith that she is alive and well."

At that moment, Marsilio smiled, a smile that she hadn't seen in much too long; a smile that made her long of the days before Hogwarts, before Ryan, and before all this complicated mess. He reached out to take her hand, her eyes followed his every moment carefully, and she struggled not to tremble as he spoke.

"You are the best friend a person could have, Potter. I wouldn't give you up for all the wealth in the world. You are more valuable than my last breath."

Roxanne's eyes widened in surprise, she struggled to find her voice when she spoke. "Malfoy, I --"

"No," Marsilio interrupted, "I understand the love that my mother and Uncle Harry share, it's too deep to even explain."

He didn't know it but his words broke her heart, she knew the relationship between Harry and Hermione. It was nowhere near how she felt about Marsilio, nowhere close. She could do nothing but nod as she fought tears.

"Promise you won't leave my side that you will always be my best friend, even after we marry and have our own kids. Please?" he asked, still holding her hand.

The more he spoke the more she felt the need to curl up and cry, he loved her but not how she loved him, and it hurt to think of him marrying some other woman. Sure they were only sixteen but she, like all girls, dreamed of marrying her first love.

His voice broke through her reverie. "Please?"

"I," her voice broke as she opened her mouth and a single tear fell, "pr-promise."

"What?" Marsilio asked, wiping the tear before it reached her chin.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Potter," he said, looking into her eyes seriously, "you do not cry much, why the tears?"

Roxanne struggled to find a suitable lie. "I just got caught up in thinking about our . . . friendship."

"Oh," Marsilio chuckled, "that's a lot to think of, we're teenagers now, next year we'll be graduating, next year we'll be -- Potter, what will you do once you graduate?"

"I do not know," she whispered, "I used to want to be a mediwizard, when I was a little girl, but the stories dad used to tell always made me want to fight for all that is innocent and right in the world. Mum always said dad is far too optimistic for his own good but I see what he sees."

"Only you can see good in this godforsaken place," he mumbled, "so Magical Law Enforcement or, like your dear old dad, become an Auror."

"Or," she corrected, "get married young and have my own brood of children like Brayton's grandmother. Sometimes she seems to be the happiest woman in the world with her seven kids and endless grandchildren."

"I never thought that was an option for the strong-willed girl I grew up with."

Roxanne managed a playful smile. "Well, I spent my entire childhood being reckless and mischievous, I think I'll spend my adult years smiling at my husband and marveling at my kids."

"Delightful, reasoning, Potter," Marsilio retorted, smiling, holding back a yawn.

She sighed loudly, concern filling her eyes. "I know you haven't slept in days."

"Well, my family is a mess," he said looking down at her tiny fingers, "my dad is in pieces, my grandmother searches to aid us, Andreas is angry with the world, Cillian is locked up in his room talking only to your mum, and my poor Morgaine is alone. I can't find the energy to sleep."

"I wish--I wish," she stuttered, "that I could help carry your burden."

"I would never allow it, Potter," Marsilio snapped, "I would never allow you to go through this, never."

"Stop trying to be my damn hero, Malfoy, stop this! You aren't out here to talk about me, or us, you are out here for your mum! Everyone is grieving for all to see, everyone except you! Damn you, Marsilio Malfoy, the only way I knew you were grieving was by your pacing, your endless footstep on the stone floor has kept me up all night. So stop avoiding the pain and cry, cry in your own special way," Roxanne demanded.

"Potter, stop trying to understand!" Marsilio retorted, clearly angry. "This is a subject that you will be forever ignorant in! So stop trying to psychoanalyze my every movement!"

Roxanne's face became hard. "Fine, you're right, I'll never understand how it feels and maybe I'm too stupid to try."

"No," he groaned as she stood, "I--"

"Yes, Malfoy, you were right I can't understand how it feels to hurt," she said loudly, the pain evident in her voice, "I'm going back to my room."

"Roxanne --" Marsilio tried.

"No, Malfoy, superior Wizards never accept ignorance, you know that," Roxanne interrupted before she entered the Manor and disappeared from his sight.

Marsilio groaned loudly as he threw himself onto the bench again. "Potter, only Merlin knows what I'd do, only Merlin knows."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: Later: East Wing: Master Bedroom**

* * *

"Draco," Blaise said as he sat on the windowsill, "Harry has been working his ass off and all we can find is that this is not about you or your name."

Blaise had flooed just to give his friend some news and some comfort, and Pansy had reported his latest battle with Whiskey. Blaise stared at his friend, who still laid in bed, his wife's picture on the bed next to him, and couldn't help but feel sympathy toward the heartbroken man.

"Well," Draco sighed, "I knew that, she's done enough to make her own enemies."

"Drake," Blaise began looking around the spacious room that he was sure Hermione put a lot into, "it's been weeks since she went missing, and though Harry will fight it tooth and nail, when the MLES or the Aurors finds something of hers left behind it will become a ' search and find' mission instead of 'rescue'. You know the protocol, ICWB will take over to recover her body, Drake things could drastically change if anything we find belongs to her."

"It's not that simple, Blaise, we thought she was dead for five years, but she wasn't, we found her then and we can find her now," he replied, insulted at the thought.

Blaise shook his head, he wanted to agree with Draco but he couldn't, he knew his job. "Even Harry-freaking-Potter can't interfere with Protocol, this is different it was a War effort then, we had to find her, she was a veteran. However, now, it's different, she's just a victim, just another faceless victim."

"Dammit, no she's not, she's only forty-five! She's still that feisty woman she was at twenty-seven and if she wants to survive, and you and I both know she does, she will. You ignorant wizards may do as you like but I give you my word, as a Malfoy, that she will return home." Draco said in a voice much like his father.

"Draco, I know how much you love her --" Blaise began only to be stopped by his friend's Lucius like presence.

"She's my wife, Blaise, I won't give in, I refuse any course of action that isn't rescue. My wife needs rescuing and dammit she will be rescued," he yelled loudly, his grey eyes blazing.

"Draco--" he tried.

"That's all I have to say, Zabini, take it or leave it!"

"Fine," Blaise nodded, standing to his feet, "we will continue our search but when ICWB takes over do not say I didn't warn you."

"Get out!" Draco growled, as Blaise caught a glimpse of Lucius in those eyes.

"Whatever you wish, Draco," he replied sarcastically, as he sauntered out of the room. "What the hell you wish."

"Dammit," he sighed loudly as his head hit the headboard, "Hermione, where are you?"

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: Later: West Wing: Parlor**

* * *

"You know," began Roxanne's ten-year-old sister, Laura, "things make more sense when you give them time to settle among your other thoughts."

Roxanne raised her eyebrows, she knew Laura was intelligent but not a genius. "Where did you hear that?"

"Aunt Hermione," she replied simply, "I've heard her tell Morgaine the very same thing millions of times."

"Aunt Hermione," Roxanne sighed, her eyelids fluttering softly.

"Daddy, is really busy trying to find her. It's been a while since I've seen him," Laura commented, her green eyes surveying her cards, wishing that she could be as good as her sister.

Roxanne nodded, laying down a card. "I miss him too, but he has work to do. Everyone really misses her and her family needs her, there is no reason why we can't sacrifice daddy for a few weeks so the Malfoy's can be whole again."

Laura scoffed at her sister's words. "You mean so 'Marsilio will be whole again'. We need daddy, mum needs daddy, I miss him terribly and so do you and James! Why is it when the _great Malfoy_ family is in misery we all have to be miserable?"

"You know what they say, Laura," Harry James Potter Jr. announced as he sauntered into the room looking more like his Uncle Ron than he ever had, "misery loves company."

"You two need to stop being so selfish!" Roxanne scolded. "They need help and daddy is doing what he does best, helping them in their time of need."

"Their time of need, huh?" James mumbled as he sat on the couch. "When granddad was admitted to St. Mungo's how long were they miserable? Not long enough, if you ask me."

"That's different, James," Roxanne argued, sitting her cards on the table, turning toward her brother, "it's our granddad who has cancer, ours and Brayton's, not Marsilio's. It's so different, it hurt us deeply, they didn't grow up sitting in his lap and listening to all his stories, they didn't grow up loving him. You can't expect them to be miserable about a man they hardly know."

"Well, mum is being miserable for them in their time of need, what is so different about it?" Laura questioned, laying her cards down.

"Shut up! Just shut up, both of you! Neither of you is being very compassionate," Roxanne exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh stop being Miss perfect, Anne," James countered, "we all know how close you are to Marsilio but that doesn't mean he should take precedence over your family."

"He doesn't, James," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm surprised at all of you," came a stern voice from the doorway and all three faces lit up in surprise.

"Daddy!" Laura gasped as Harry Potter walked into the room, shutting up all three of his children.

"All three of you should be ashamed--," Harry began but stopped abruptly as he looked at his youngest daughter. "You know what, I love you, all of you and I know these Holidays haven't been the best but you shouldn't argue with each other, you should be keeping each other happy."

"But daddy, they are being selfish and acting like children!" Roxanne whined.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Selfish in your eyes, worried in mine, they miss our family being together, as both your mother and I do."

"So you are saying that they have the right to act so childish about this and everything else?" she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry stared at his oldest daughter, noticing the lines on her forehead, the pout on the lips, and her, obvious, habit of biting her lip. He hadn't loved her and raised her for sixteen years not to know when something was wrong. "James, Laura, why do not you give Roxanne and me a little privacy."

"Yes, sir," James replied jumping up and tapping his dad on the arm before leaving room.

Laura followed suit, except she stopped to rap her arms around her father before following her brother out of the room.

"Why do we need to talk daddy?" she asked as Harry took Laura's previous seat.

"You are just like your mother, Roxanne," he said, looking at the little girl he used to watch play dolls for hours on end.

"You've never told me that," Roxanne whispered, not looking up at her father.

Harry smiled, reminiscing on his Hogwarts days, to a little red-haired girl who loved him more than he could understand. "When you love, you love with more of you than you thought you had. When you are angry you do not stay that way long. When you are sad you feel it within the depths of your heart, for all to see. And when you are hurt, Roxanne, you are hurt deeply and it takes more than a word to mend. Maybe you never see it, darling, but you're just like your mother."

"I do not see it," she replied simply.

"But I do," Harry replied, quickly, noticing her countenance, "and like her you are extremely intense when it comes to your opinions."

Roxanne sighed, finally looking at her father who was aging gracefully. His unruly brown hair was starting to have traces of gray, his eyes had fine lines, and his voice, even now, seemed to have deepened in maturity. The first man in her life was still one of the best looking and she couldn't think of any man better than her father. "I see where this is going."

"Do you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head, "you are going to ask to be more understanding of my siblings opinions . . . no matter if they are stupid and unfounded."

"How is missing your family _'stupid and unfounded'_?" Harry questioned, almost angry.

Roxanne shrugged, looking down at her fingers. "I do not know, daddy, I do not know."

"They aren't what's bothering you," he began, watching the emotions run across her young face, "it's something else. Care to tell me what it is?'

"Not really, I do not think I could talk coherently about it right now," she replied, her voice in a whisper.

"Would it kill you to try?" Harry pushed.

"Yes," Roxanne answered, her eyes connecting with his, "and I'm too young to die."

* * *

**Just Outside of Yorkshire**

* * *

"Why do men feel they can justify death? Is it arrogance?" Hermione asked as she laid her head back against the cave wall.

"It's a show of power," her captor replied.

"Beautiful," the voice called as Adelard into a peaceful slumber.

"What?" she answered, sounding annoyed.

"They're falling apart," the voice announced, knowing that Hermione understood.

"Do you only come to bring horrid news?"

The voice tried to chuckle but the sound was so mangled it was barely a grunt. "You know, it's dirty business doing one's duty . . . but just occasionally it's a real pleasure. "

"Hm," Hermione snorted, "I'm sure you enjoy torturing me."

"No," the voice disagreed, "I would really hate to see you being tortured, I do not think I could bare it."

"Why?" she questioned. "It's not like you honestly care about me."

"So little you do know, beautiful,_ Vous vous êtes en tenu à mon coeur il y a des années."_

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: South Wing: Library: Meanwhile**

* * *

"Mother," Marsilio said aloud, "there is so little that I know, I wish you were here to explain it all."

Again as he opened the Diary, his mother's smooth voice filled the library and he read to himself as her words filled the room.

_March 31, 2008 _

_Hermione Granger-Malfoy_

_Things are really starting to get hectic around here, everyone wants to talk to us, interview us, or want exclusive pictures of Marsilio's birth. I never thought coming home would be like this, I never envisioned this type of life as the first muggle-born Malfoy, I never thought it would bring such a feeling to the Wizardng world. It's such a whirlwind._

_I was thinking about the first time I ever heard Draco tell me he liked me, we were sixth years in a Muggle Studies Class, it's one of my favorite memories. The memory of one of our first scandals. _

_Draco had walked over to our table, sat his books down, and just stared at me. He had been contemplating a decision for a couple of months now, and he still wasn't quite sure but he knew he didn't have time to sit on it any longer._

_I looked up from my book, "Victorian Muggle Society," with a smile, "Why are you staring at me?"_

_"Because," he replied vaguely, his decision, or rather the lack of one, was looming over his head._

_I stuck a finger in my book, "Because what?"_

_"Because I'm thinking about you," Draco whispered catching me off guard, he rarely said things like that but I was starting to get used to them._

_"Why?" I asked, the smile had fallen off my face, even after the kiss we had shared a couple of weeks earlier I still didn't know what to think of him._

_"Can't I think about the girl I like?" he asked smirking as he saw my face pale._

_I blinked rapidly looking back at the book, "You know I found something perfect for our presentation. It's about the variety of social circles in the Victorian days of the Muggle world."_

_"Do not do that," Draco whispered, if Draco hated one thing, it was someone changing the subject. He always hated being ignored, and changing the subject was part of it. He always believed it made, already uncomfortable, situations into even more uncomfortable situations._

_"They were very extensive, like Mediwizards who studied only on the Killing Curses usually stayed together. Well, Muggle Doctors who specified in Heart surgery or Cardiology usually made rounds in the same social circles," I continued, ignoring his obvious displeasure._

_Draco flinched, "Stop changing the subject. Please, Hermione, I do not care whom dead Muggles considered their friends. I only care about whom you are intending to take to the Christmas Ball."_

_"No one. I wasn't planning on attending," I replied, finally looking back up into the gray eyes that were glued to me._

_"Well, then you will accompany me to the Ball. Won't you?" Draco asked, really he didn't ask, but he was so nervous and I was so shocked that neither of us noticed._

_I looked at him quietly, "Are you serious?"_

_"As serious as I can be," he replied biting on his bottom lip nervously._

_"Sure, it'll be fun," I whispered, as a small smile appeared._

_I think that was the beginning of our relationship. The beginning of my life as it is and as I love it. Draco, my Draco, he will never age for me, nor fade, nor die. We have been through so much, I've seen others inflict pain upon my husband but I don't think I've ever witnessed him hurt as much as the day I told him the truth._

_That I had been involved with -- Merlin this still isn't easy -- Antonius Rosier. I remember it just as if it was this morning. Draco had just arrived back from England and I had greeted him at the door, looking my best because I was so anxious to see him again. He was telling me that the men that hunted me like an animal for years weren't to be executed . . . ._

_Draco looked up, the look of disappointment etched on his face, "I'm sorry." _

_I stood up, walked over to him, and took his hand, "Do not be, you were always the one to keep me safe." _

_That made him smile, I wasn't ever dependant on anyone that he knew, "Hermione we need to talk." _

_I looked away abruptly, making my robes turn with me, "About what?" _

_"What's next," he replied still leaning against the door frame. _

_I sighed loudly and turned back to him, "I can't talk about what's next until I tell you the truth." _

_"The truth?" Draco asked, standing up straight, the thought of me lying to him made his eyebrows furrow. _

_"The truth about my knowledge of those men," I said, walking further away from him to stand right in front of the unused fireplace. _

_"Hermione what are you trying to say?" he asked, warning me in his voice that he wasn't ready for disappointment. _

_"I'm trying to say, my relationship with one of the men was more than prey and hunter," I replied, my eyes were still focused on the mantle before me. _

_Draco's mouth was dry, when I disappeared we were engaged, "Are you saying you were --" _

_My eyes squeezed shut, all the work I had done to push myself away from him just so he wouldn't get hurt was going down the drain, "I'm saying Draco that I ran for your life but I also ran because he didn't want to us to stop seeing each other." _

_"What?" he asked, trying his best to keep his expression set in stone. _

_"Draco, I cheated on you long before the war was over. Draco, I didn't want to do it but he was going to blackmail me. He thought I was weak, he thought I couldn't sacrifice myself for you, and when he finally figured out that I would do anything for you and Harry he was already too deep," I replied, turning to look at him, I forced back the flood of emotion that begged to be released, I could see the pain in his eyes. _

_"Slow down, Hermione, now who is he?" Draco whispered, clenching his fist at his side. _

_"Antonius Rosier," I whispered, flinching at the sound of his name. _

_"What could he, Pansy's cousin, blackmail you with?" he asked, sitting in the recliner with a dazed look, he could remember many memories from the Pensieve where Rosier would whisper 'I'm sorry'. _

_"Merlin, what have I done?" I whispered, closing my eyes briefly, as a single tear rolled down mycheek. _

_"You have ruined any chance we had, Hermione," Draco whispered as the contempt disappated from his eyes. _

_"Draco don't say that, you -- we have hoped for so long," I pleaded as another tear treaded down the other cheek. _

_He slammed his fist on the chair's arm, "Dammit I need a drink." _

_"Draco a drink won't solve anything, it seems to be the root of our problems here," I whispered, sitting on the edge of the coffee table with a sigh. _

_Draco gave a deep dark chuckle that seemed to come from down further than his throat, "If only you could see the problems Whiskey helped me forget five years ago. Somehow, this time, I'm hoping for far worse than alcohol poisoning this time." _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes wide with fright. _

_He chuckled again, this time he looked at me with something akin to loathing, "Five years ago you died in the Wizarding world, Hermione, and I was determined to follow you. I know you remember my fascination with the Muggle drink Whiskey. I told you in our Common room Seventh year. Do you remember the night I told how when I was three or four, Lucius would allow me to sit in his lap and drink his favorite drink, Whiskey? I never realized the irony of it all until it was almost too late you know. I remember wanting so much to be like Lucius, I wanted to have a part of him, and so I learned to take Whiskey over all other things. My father's demon followed him throughout his life, sometimes I'm sure Whiskey was his only friend." _

_I struggled to regulate my breathing as he sneered at nothing in-particular, "Draco --" _

_Draco interrupted me, "So you die on me, my salvation, my redemption is gone. So I pick up my bottle and drown my sorrows. Not so blatantly that everyone could see a Malfoy's one weakness but to the point where my private indulgence almost took me to my resting place. In the end my father's demon comforted me when no one else understood my pain. That demon took the pain so far away that I almost felt like a bird that I could fly anywhere you never existed, as long as I had my good friend, Whiskey. Yet, there came a moment when I almost died from my freedom and with the insistence of so many I cut back on seeing my friend. Now we only visit when I feel it can get no worse." _

_I turned away from him, so he could not spot the tears that refused to slow down. Nevertheless, I hid the emotion from my voice, "So you think this situation can't get any better?" _

_"In my life when it rains, it pours," he snapped, running his fingers through his long white hair. _

_Suddenly Istood up, my eye's red and my voice loud, "Draco how could you love someone like me that much? How could you put me on a pedestal that NO ONE deserves? It's only natural that I fell and you were hurt beyond repair! It's your own fault, you put me up there with Dumbledore and Harry, somewhere I do not belong." _

_"The ONLY pedestal I put you on was the one that my father vacated LONG ago. I have never in my life elevated Dumbledore or Potter, you were the only worthy of the view I used to have of my father. Merlin, Hermione you were so perfect once that no one, not even Potter, expected you to fall. We all have you on a pedestal, especially Potter and I, haven't you seen it yet?" Draco replied, his expression set but voice elevated with every syllable. _

_I hated being, even the tiniest bit, incorrect on anything and so Draco's words did nothing but fuel my fire, "It doesn't matter what you thought you saw or what you thought you knew. How could you love me, Draco? You, a helpless soul in need of everything I knew NOTHING about! How could you love me? The girl who knew everything but love." _

_I looked at the Malfoy seal on his ring that sat on his pinky before speaking, "It doesn't matter why I loved you, all that mattered was that I did." _

_"Did? Did, as in you do not anymore? Was love the only thing that mattered that night at your mother's Social? The night when I realized that you needed protecting from me? You were a Rose in bloom and I was a weed. Was love all that mattered when you realized that I didn't belong along side people like Pansy, Blaise, or even Millicent Bullstrode?" I yelled as the tears found their way down my cheeks, this time refusing to hide. _

_"Merlin, for the woman who destroyed my father you sure think much of his words. I never said, or thought, any of that, those were Lucius' words, words I stopped valuing long ago. Hermione, that was years ago, when are you women going to learn to let sleeping dogs lie?" Draco replied, looking up at me, who had just broken his heart for the thousandth time it seemed. _

_"Why must I be a liar? I looked ashamed because you were standing beside me and this supposedly cultured man, who was my father, was standing there insulting you like he had no training at all," he said flinching at the memory. _

_I gasped in surprise, "Are you telling me that the source of my insecurities was wrong?" _

_"Correct again Miss Granger," Draco nodded, sounding oddly enough like Snape. "Even Mother was mortified by my -- Lucius' behavior that night, I'm sure I had the privilege of being ashamed of that monster." _

_Draco moved onto the table beside me and whispered softly, "You never really understood us Malfoys, the dark ones or the light ones. You always used to see us in black and white because you spent most of your previous time seeing us in between shades of grey and obscenely bright colors." _

_"I tried Draco, I really did, I thought I knew you," I whispered, my head still laying in my hands forlornly. _

_"Lucius' hate was based on a want that he had to keep buried deep inside, and it was a well-known fact in our household. My love was based on a need that developed into something some in my status would call unhealthy and others would call pure truth. Hermione, I warned you long ago, you do not know the madness that grows in men's hearts," Draco whispered, feeling his face flush, he could remember that night well, it was Graduation. _

_"Have I ruined it all? From my infidelity to my naivety, have I ruined what we worked so hard to keep all those years?" I asked, finally raising my head to face him. _

_He bit his lip nervously, "I can't answer that Hermione, I honestly can't. Still, I have to ask . . . did you really not trust me at all? You kept so much from me, from your feelings about Mother's ball to Antonius Rosier. Or was it that you never loved me enough to trust me in the first place?" _

_I turned to him completely, our knees were touching, "I trusted you and I trusted you because I loved so much I knew you wouldn't fail me. But I was proud too, I had so much confidence in what I had read that I forgot some things can't be learned in a book." _

_There were so many things Draco was right about that night. I do not think I saw it then but our disaggrements were what kept us together, they are what brought us back to each other. Because every time we argued we figured out the right way to be._

_God, this boy is going to kick the life right out of me, I better go lay down. Goodnight._

_Hermione Granger-Malfoy_

"Every time I open this I learn a little more," Marsilio whispered, as he closed the Diary, "now only if she could explain to me how to handle this situation with Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hogwarts Class of 2026 (7)

Author name: Brittney

Author email:

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: D/Hr Kids Future Sequel

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

Summary: It's 2024; fourteen years have passed since the ending of "Ordinary Just Won't Do" and Marsilio Malfoy, sixth year Gryffindor, is welcoming his twin brother and sister to Hogwarts. Meet the new DADA teacher, meet Marsilio's best friends, and meet his first crush. Watch as Marsilio grows up, feels his first pangs of jealousy (mixed with angst), and discovers the truth about his parent's past, not knowing there is a threat from an old adversary.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author notes: This is not a long chapter but it is an important chapter! Very important! And don't take every conversation literally!

* * *

"Hogwarts Class of 2026"

* * *

**Just Outside of Yorkshire: December 23**

* * *

Hermione groaned in agony, her body lying, stiffly, in the fetal position. Her stomach felt as though someone were standing on top of it, her skin was moist and sticky with sweat that seemed to pour at tremendous proportions, and her head, it swam with hazy unawareness.

"Hurting much, Mrs. Malfoy?" Adelard asked maliciously.

Hermione struggled to speak but the pain overcame that ability, and all that she could emit was a strangled cry. "Ah!"

"It's almost over, beautiful," a voice whispered softly, "soon, very soon."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: West Wing: Parlor: December 23**

* * *

Brayton looked at his cousin, watching her eyes closely, they were the only way you'd know if she was lying or not. He knew this small trait from years of watching them cloud over at the smallest white lie and widen indignantly because of a little-believed truth or widen in total surprise.

"So my suspicions are true?" he finally said aloud, after watching her argue internally.

Roxanne shook her head softly, turning away from his prying eyes. "What suspicions, Brayton?"

"You know what suspicions I'm talking about, Roxanne," Brayton answered, moving to stand in front of his cousin.

"My world, my rules, Bray," Roxanne replied, pointedly. "So, I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about."

"Fine, be difficult!" Brayton exclaimed, exasperated.

She crossed her arms over her stomach, raising her eyebrows defiantly. "Don't worry, dear cousin, I will be."

He glared at her silently before asking, "How long have you been tormented by love?"

"What?" she gasped, her green eyes widening.

"How long have you loved my best friend, Roxanne?" Brayton asked grabbing her arms, staring into her eyes, waiting for a change.

"I-I don't," she whispered, her eyes clouding over quickly as she looked away from his gaze.

"Be honest! Please, just tell me you love him! Tell me you'd fly to the moon and back, fly through hell, and wrestle evil house-elf's for him, anything! But for once just be honest with me about this one thing," he begged, his patience quickly turning into frustration.

Her eyes filled with tears quickly as if she was watching him commit some horrid crime, he was twisting her strings and didn't even know it. "Stop it, Brayton. Let me go!"

"Just tell me and I will shut up, until then no dice," he replied, watching her conflicting emotions play across her face.

"I-I -- Brayton, please," she begged, her eyes pleading with him to leave it alone.

Brayton sighed loudly, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he nodded his head in surrender. "Fine."

"Brayton," Roxanne called as her cousin walked toward the door.

He turned to her, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I-I -- nothing," she whispered, shaking her head, her green eyes clouding over once again.

The muscle in Brayton's jaw jumped as he again retreated toward the door, he turned to look at her once more. "If you were looking for the opportune moment," he began before walking through the door, "that was it."

Roxanne released a breath that she didn't know that she was holding as she heard the lock click behind him, whispering softly, "I know."

* * *

**Hogwarts: December 23**

* * *

"Professor," began a soft male voice, "I still don't feel so sure about all of this."

Professor A. R. Parksonin nodded, understandingly, wringing his long pale fingers. "Old friend, victory belongs to those who believe in it the most. You just have to believe."

"You're a brilliant man, Professor, always have been. That's why I don't understand all of this, we've all sacrificed a hell of a lot for you. I can't believe you're supporting this -- this _war!_" Exclaimed the brown-haired man, who had more gray hair than brown.

The Professor just chuckled softly, sounding much like Santa Clause. "It is not a war, old friend, it's just a path to numerous rewards for our trouble."

"A brilliant man would find a way not to fight a _war_," the Professor's friend argued.

"Sometimes," the Professor began looking around his spacious office, "war is inevitable, old friend."

"Still, it's been so long, Professor."

"Twenty years is not long enough to forget the best advice my Uncle ever gave me, old friend," Professor Parksonin whispered, looking down at his pale skin, "the truly brilliant enemy hits you exactly when you think you're safe. I've never forgotten that tiny bit of advice; however, I'm sure the others have."

"A. R.," the aged-man tried to sway his friend, "please reconsider."

"We've come to far to turn back now, old friend," said the Professor, as a grim smirk swept across his face, "you aren't dead yet so why give up?"

"I've been far to close to death in my life," he replied, his brown eyes devoid any outward emotion, "Parksonin, it is quite the sacrifice."

* * *

**Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office: December 23**

* * *

"This can't continue, Sir, this has gone on long enough," George O'Hare grumbled, as he sat in front of the old Headmaster.

"George," Dumbledore began, "you and I both know that if we interfere we run the risk of endangering more than just this school."

George nodded. "But I have faith in Draco, he found her once, he'll do it again."

"If he doesn't destroy his family or himself first," Snape grumbled, looking away from the parchment that had been holding his attention.

George glared at the pessimistic dark-haired man. "Draco will make it through this! He has once before and he will again."

"He might be getting old, George," Snape replied, with a smirk, "his moment of glory may have long passed."

"Now, gentlemen, Draco has been through a lot but we cannot count out the Prince of the Malfoy's," Dumbledore interrupted, "or his Princess."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: Gardens: Later: December 23**

* * *

Roxanne walked out of the French Doors with her eyes closed, she needed to think and inside the spacious Manor it just did not seem to be enough room. Ever since her encounter with her cousin she had just felt like she was seconds away from hyperventilation. Her heart was in her throat, she felt as though she couldn't have spoken if she had wanted to and her prolonged absence from Marsilio's presence did not seem to help.

The moment she neared the bench she saw him and quickly turned to return to the Manor but his voice stopped her, along with his hand on her arm. "No, don't go."

"Why should I stay?" she replied, turning her green eyes to his brown.

"Why should you go?" Marsilio countered, his eyes looking over her face and her hair that laid lazy on her shoulder.

"Malfoy, I am not in the mood," Roxanne said, her eyes narrowing into little slits.

"You cannot still be mad over what happened?" Marsilio inquired.

"What if I am?" she retorted, raising a well-sculpted eyebrow.

"Don't be, it's Christmas," he replied, letting her arm go.

"Fine," she whispered, "but just because it's Christmas."

"Good," he smiled, as he pulled her too him in a hug. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, as he pulled her a little closer to him, his nose him her hair.

"Malfoy," Roxanne whispered, her breath ragged, "what has gotten into you?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about you . . . and a lot of other things," he replied, his breath hitting her ear softly, "and my mind has taken me down several paths, all of which lead absolutely nowhere other than the simple fact that I'm destined to love you my whole life, Roxanne."

"What?" she gasped, her knees fell right from under her and she clung to him.

"Roxanne, you're my best friend but my platonic love has matured into something else," he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Where is all this coming from?" she pleaded, her heart feeling as if it would explode at any given moment.

"It's Christmas, Potter, and you tell the truth on Christmas. And this is the truth," Marsilio replied as he let her go, a small smile planted on his face.

"The truth," Roxanne whispered as she pulled away from her best friend.

"Yep," he replied, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, "and I wish you'd be honest with me."


End file.
